The Reality of It All
by RosePetal7
Summary: Takes place in Season 11. Before Sara leaves for a routine case she tells Grissom, "I'll be fine. I always am." Was she right?
1. The Unexpected

**I actually thought of this awhile back and decided to go for it. It takes place in Season 11. Grissom is back permanently and teaching like he did in Paris. Sara is still working at the lab regardless of what Grissom thinks. He might have been right…GSR all the way! I have the first few chapters planned but I need to know what you guys think! Review if you want more! I've only written a monologue type fic so this is my first that involves dialogue. Sorry any mistakes are mine (including the criminology lingo)! I'd love to own CSI but I don't :( I'd like to thank Sidle77 for all her help! :)**

The Reality of It All

Chapter 1: The Unexpected

_Cell phone rings._

"I have to go to work." Sara whispered into Grissom's ear. They had just gotten settled into bed after a long day of talking.

"No you don't. It's your day off and I'd rather you stay in bed with me." Grissom pleaded while placing kisses up and down her neck.

"I wish but I have to. Catherine said it's a 419 and Nick needs help. Trust me, I'd rather stay here and snuggle with you." Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom and flashed her brown apologetic eyes into his beautiful baby blues.

"As long as it's quick…and you're careful." Grissom stared back at her, the tone of his voice serious.

"Yes it will be and don't worry I'll be fine. I always am."

"I know it's just…I love you too much." Sara stood up and planted one last kiss on Grissom's lips.

"I love you. I'll call you when I'm finished and on my way."

"Ok I'll be waiting. I love you."

Sara got dressed and gathered her things for work. As she opened the door she looked back at her husband. He smiled and she smiled back. She couldn't help but think he was right. He made the decision to leave the Crime Lab because she was more important to him. But now with her working there she was making it seem like he was second priority. This was the farthest from true!

While putting the keys in the ignition Sara couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach. Grissom was right, she had to be careful. Ever since she came back to Vegas it was like the crime rate had sky rocketed. More and more danger was lurking around every corner she turned. She didn't want to worry him so she agreed. She'd be cautious and well aware of her surroundings. She couldn't put her life in jeopardy.

When Sara arrived at the scene Nick was already there. There were two officers standing by their car so the scene must've been cleared. It looked to be an abandoned warehouse that was just outside of the city. Some windows were shattered making it seem a shooting had taken place. There was one DB lying face down on the ground.

Sara walked up to Nick who was taking pictures of the body.

"Hey Nick, Cath called and said you needed some assistance."

"Hey there Sar! Yes it appears there was some sort of shooting. This guy has three shots to the back, all through and through, which means he was shot at close range. I found two sets of footprints so I assume one belongs to the vic and the other to the shooter." Nick finished as Sara contemplated some run-throughs.

"Maybe it was a deal gone wrong. Our vic here didn't have what the shooter wanted so there was no second thought. The vic tried to run away but the shooter pulled out his gun and fired."

"True. Or maybe our vic _did_ have what the shooter wanted but wasn't willing to give it up. For whatever reason got scared and chickened out. This angered the shooter because he wanted what he rightfully deserved. He figured he'd kill the guy and still get his stuff."

"Ok so you got the body covered. I'll document the footprints and surrounding area." Sara figured and started eying the ground.

"Ok sounds good." Nick continued processing the body.

"Where's Dave?" Sara asked. She knew Nick had to be here at least an hour so that had her wondering.

"He called and said he was back logged. Everyone's out on a case so I'm guessing he won't be here for a little bit. He said he'd try to get here ASAP."

"Gotcha." So that's why Catherine called Sara in. Everyone else was out in the field. Poor Dave…What is she talking about? Super Dave has things under control, he always does. This made Sara smile.

15 or so minutes went by and still no Dave.

"It looks like a .45 caliber, but I can't be too sure until Dave gets here." Nick observed which got Sara to turn around in his direction. She wandered over, camera still in hand.

"I found a third set of prints. We might have ourselves a witness or bystander. They go off in a different direction from the shooter's footprints." Things were starting to look fishy.

"Let's say our third man was partners with the shooter. When the deal fell through he couldn't handle the pressure and ran off."

"But why run off? Your partner just shot the guy that has your drugs or whatever. No doubt he'd make a deal with you, split the money or something. Especially to keep you quiet about murdering your dealer."

"We'll never know if the vic even has the drugs or signs that there were any. This is frustrating; we have plenty of theories but nothing solid because "We can't touch the body until the coroner gets here".Blah, blah, blah." It must've been a long shift for Nick because he's always so professional. He must've been reading Sara's mind.

"I'm sorry Sara. It's been a _long_ day for me and things just aren't getting any easier. First I felt bad because Catherine called you in on your day off to help me with something, no offense, that I could've handled on my own, but now I'm whining like a little girl because Dave's a little late. How are _you_?"

Sara couldn't help but smile, "It's ok Nick I figured just as much. I don't mind being here. Yes I'd like to be home with Gil but we had a lot of time together yesterday. We talked most of the day and were just cozying in bed. I was glad to come, whether you needed help or not because I rarely get to work cases with you anymore. You're my best friend and I'll do anything to spend time with you." After her speech Nick stood up to give his best friend a hug. As Sara did the same a flush of lightheadedness overcame her. She put her hand up to her head and as her knees gave way Nick caught her.

"Whoa there Sara I got you! Lean on me." Nick cradled Sara as she leaned into him. She took a few deep breaths to refocus herself. After a few seconds Nick helped her sit on the ground.

"Thanks Nicky." Was all Sara could say. Her head was spinning and all she could focus on was breathing.

"No problem. Are you alright darlin'?" He asked as she looked up and shook her head.

"I'm alright just a little lightheaded. I didn't eat anything before I left so that's probably why."

"That's not good! You should be eating before shift. I'm surprised Griss didn't reprimand you!" Nick chuckled and Sara let out a grin.

"He was sleeping. It's alright Nick I'm better now. I just had to sit down for a sec." Nick handed her water and they stayed there for a couple of minutes. He got up and said he'd finish processing the perimeter while she regained her balance. He asked if she was alright _again_ and she assured him she was peachy.

Five minutes passed and Sara finally felt like herself so she stood up. She decided to help Nicky since he'd done so much already. As she was collecting her supplies she heard some rustling behind her. It sounded like something scraping against the metal side of the warehouse. She turned her head and noticed something moving. It was a big shadow creeping toward her direction. Her heart sank. She grabbed her gun but was too late to pull it out. Before she knew it the guy zeroed in and fired. She felt two bullets hit her square in the chest. The force was incredible. It knocked her off her feet and sent her flying on her back. She hit the ground with a thud. All she could hear were the muffled screams of Nick. She heard him draw his gun.

"Suspect! Follow the suspect! Sara's been shot!" She heard car doors slam and saw the officers sprint after the guy. Nick screamed her name and fell to her side.

"Sara! Oh my God Sara! I'm right her darlin'!" The shock on his face gave her goose bumps. His eyes darted from her face to her body. He grabbed the hand that was covering her stomach and squeezed it tightly. Blood continued to pour out of her wounds and drip onto their hands. Her breathing was starting to get tight and shallow. With his other hand he pulled out his radio.

"Stay with me Sara! Look at me! Ah this is Nick Stokes. Code three! I need an ambulance at my location. Sara Sidle Grissom has been shot. I repeat we need an ambulance Sara Sidle Grissom has been shot!" Sara felt herself getting lightheaded again but she had to tell him. She took in a heavy breath and spoke.

"Nick h-help m-mee!"

"Darlin' help is on the way! Try not to speak. I'm here for you!" He caressed the strand of curly brown hair away from her eyes so he could look at her.

"I-I'm pregnant!" The last thing she remembered was the expression on Nick's face and then total darkness.

**What do you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts on anything! Good/bad I need to know if I should continue with this story. Thanks! –Kait**


	2. His Reaction

**Thanks for all the reviews! It's easier to write knowing what you guys think.**

**Now you'll get to read the team's reaction…and Grissom's! Hope you like.**

The Reality of It All

Chapter 2: His Reaction

"I-I'm pregnant!" The last thing she remembered was the expression on Nick's face and then total darkness.

"What! Sara! Sara!" Nick shook Sara in his best attempts to keep her conscious. It was too late, she was out cold. Shock and loss of blood overtook her.

_Why didn't she tell me sooner? _Nick thought.

_If she told me sooner I could've protected her! _Anger soared through Nick. Sara was his best friend, but he couldn't help but look down on her. He couldn't believe Sara, but of all people Grissom, to let her go without saying anything. _I would've personally made sure this scene was clear and secure! Great officers those two are! God when is the ambulance going to get here? Come on Jim! _Nick still clung to Sara. He continued to support her head and apply pressure to the wounds. Two shots to the chest and the blood wasn't stopping. Nick was brought out of his thoughts when he heard sirens in the distance. They came closer and closer and it wasn't until someone tapped him on the shoulder that he looked up. Jim.

"Oh my god what happened?" Jim huffed as he knelt down to Sara. He was stunned at what he was looking at.

"Sara wasn't feeling well, so I told her to sit down. I was finishing the perimeter when I heard two shots fired. I turned around and Sara was on her back and there was a guy with a gun running off. I yelled at the officers to chase the suspect so I could tend to Sara. She took two bullets to the chest. I called for help and then she went unconscious." Nick finished as he took in a breath waiting for Jim to respond.

"Wow. Uh yeah I got my guys on the suspect. They took him down and now he's in custody. I called Cath and Greg so they're on their way."

"That's not all Jim," Nick looked at him with worried eyes, "Sara's pregnant." If Jim didn't looked stunned before now he did. His eyes grew wide and he was about to speak when Catherine and Greg ran over to them.

"What happened?" Catherine looked at Jim and then down at Nick cradling Sara, "Oh no...Sar…" Her eyes welled up with tears. Greg didn't know what to say. Nick reiterated what he said to Jim, including the last part. He couldn't hide this big of a secret from his family. The first thing that Catherine said was,

"Does Grissom know?" Just then the ambulance skidded to a halt. Paramedics rushed out carrying a stretcher. Nick just couldn't let go of Sara. The paramedics would have a hard time prying him away from her.

"No, I didn't get the chance to call him. A-and about the pregnancy I don't know. I do know that I'm going in the ambulance with her. Could you…call him?" Nick got up as the paramedics loaded Sara onto the stretcher. Immediately they put a neck brace on her, careful of her injuries, and started checking her vitals.

"Who's going with her?" One paramedic asked.

"I am." Greg patted Nick on the back as he hopped into the ambulance. Brass said he had to follow up with the suspect so that left Catherine and Greg.

"We'll worry about the scene later; we need to get to Sara." Greg nodded as he headed back towards Catherin's SUV. "Greg!" Catherine called, "Give me a minute?" Greg shook his head as he slammed the door and blasted the AC. Catherine pulled out her phone. Her hands were shaking. She had no idea how she was going to do this. Grissom was her best friend, how can she drop news like this onto him over the phone? She took in a few deeps breaths, gathered her thoughts on what to say, and speed dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Cath, what's up?" She usually called him a few times a day, updating him on cases, how Sara was doing, pretty much anything. That's why he was so calm, not expecting her call.

"It's Sara." She didn't even hesitate. Grissom didn't even need a second to process.

"What is it? Is she alright? What happened?" Grissom's heart rate jumped. She could hear it in his breathing. _Oh God!_

"She's b-been shot; twice to the chest. Nicky is with her in the ambulance. They're taking her to Desert Palm." Catherine waited for a response. Grissom must've been contemplating on what to say next.

"Cath she's-"

"Pregnant. I know Gil. She told Nicky before she went unconscious." Silence. All she could hear was heavy breathing. _Man this just sucks!_

"I'm on my way." That was it. He hung up and so did she. She slid her phone into her pocket and sprinted to the SUV. She threw her keys into the ignition and took a glance at Greg. He was leaning back just staring straight ahead. His face was extremely pale. Catherine knew Greg and Sara were really close; close like brother and sister. Greg was her buddy, her sidekick and she hated seeing him in pain. Though she could imagine what he was feeling. Some sort of relief that they weren't there to witness the commotion. But at the same time feeling some sort of guilt that they should've been there to prevent it-_No!_ _What am I thinking? If I were in Nick's place I would've done the same thing! There was no time, no reaction time, no time to think just do! I'm not thinking straight! I just feel guilt, Nicky did the right thing! _Catherine buckled her seatbelt, floored the gas, and sped off.

**I know this was a shorter chapter but with how I planned things out it ended up this way. The next chapter will be longer because it deals with the hospital. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks! -Kait**


	3. Diagnosis

**This chapter was interesting to write. It's serious but I was able to add some funny comments to ease up the tension in the air.**

The Reality of It All

Chapter 3: Diagnosis

About ten minutes later Catherine pulled into the hospital's parking lot. She and Greg opened the doors and ran to the front desk.

"I'm looking for a Mrs. Sidle Grissom. She was brought in maybe 15 minutes ago. She has two gunshot wounds to the chest," Catherine spurted out.

"Ah yes, Mrs. Sidle Grissom was brought to the OR on the second floor."

"Thanks." Greg and Catherine arrived at the waiting area to Nick sitting down with his head in his hands.

"How is she?" Nick looked up at Catherine.

"I filled the doctor in on what happened, including the pregnancy. She said thank god it was a through and through. But she couldn't stop the bleeding, so that's what she's trying to do now," Nick hesitated. "Did you tell Grissom?"

"Yes, he's on his way."

"How did he take it? God, it's all my fault!" Nick pounded his fists together. He just wasn't going to let go that it wasn't his fault.

"He was in uh shock, disbelief." Catherine sat down next to Nick. "It's not your fault." Catherine's voice was firm, "Regardless of whether you knew or not, there was nothing you could do. You would've done everything in your power to defend her, but it all happened so fast. You weren't expecting it, and neither was she. It's alright." Catherine hugged Nick, and Greg agreed.

"Man Sar's going to be fine; everything's going to be fine. That's what she always says right? She's a fighter. Now that she's not just fighting for her and Grissom, she'll work that much harder."

"You're right. She's always been strong. She won't give up the fight. Not after all she's been through and all she's overcome. She's having a baby. She and Grissom are going to be a _family_. She wouldn't let them down. Not ever," Nick stated proudly. He got a smile out of Cath and a chuckle out of Greg.

"Wow that's weird to hear let alone say. _A baby!_ _A family!_ I never thought that'd be coming out of our mouths!" Nick got Greg cracking jokes.

"You're absolutely right Greggo! Our geek couple is expanding!" Nick couldn't help but laugh when he said the last part.

"Yes guys. The doctor will do everything she can to make sure Sara and the baby make a full recovery!" Catherine always knew what to say. Thanks to her "words of wisdom".

The three musketeers continued to sit in the waiting room. It wasn't five minutes later that all three heads shot up,

"How's Sara?" Grissom choked with a look of worry and fear in his eyes. Being that Nick was with Sara through everything up to the OR, he figured he should talk.

"We haven't heard from the doctor yet. I was with her when she was brought in. The doctor told me she was lucky the shots were through in through. They were having a hard time stopping the bleeding…something about possibly hitting an artery. They were going to try to stop the bleeding and then assess for further damage." By this point, Grissom had his hand to his head.

_A migraine, no doubt._ Catherine thought. Grissom took a second to gather his thoughts.

"Did she have her bullet proof vest on?"

"Yes she did, but they were close range shots. In a matter of seconds they went through and she was on the ground." Nick eased up and walked over to Grissom. "I'm so sorry. My back was turned. By the time I turned around she was down. There was no way I could've made it over there in time. I should've secured the scene myself!" Nick was utterly frustrated and Grissom's heart ached for him. He knew things happened for a reason. He was glad Nick was there, glad for anyone to be with her at all. He refused to think what "could've been".

"It's ok Nicky. I understand. Shitty circumstances." Grissom gave Nick a bear hug. He held on for awhile. He lost track of time. He didn't know what else to say and a hug was all he could manage. He knew just like a picture, a hug had a thousand words. So no actual words were needed. He released his grip from Nick and let him sit down. He himself couldn't though. Not knowing anything about his wife was eating him alive. He couldn't sit still. He had to walk, pace back and forth to suppress his nerves. He thought back to the afternoon.

"_As long as it's quick…and you're careful." Grissom stared back at her, the tone of his voice serious._

"_Yes it will be and don't worry I'll be fine. I always am." _

"_I know it's just…I love you too much." Sara stood up and planted one last kiss on Grissom's lips._

"_I love you. I'll call you when I'm finished and on my way."_

"_Ok I'll be waiting. I love you."_

_I told her to be careful, _Grissom thought. _Of course she gave me the same answer of she'll be fine, not to worry. And yet I let her go. At least she knows I love her. _Grissom stopped in his tracks. _Our baby! Why is life so unfair? This would be our luck! If there's a god…_Grissom couldn't help but think letting Sara go back to work was just plain wrong. He let her have her fun while he was teaching in Paris because he felt guilty about her flying back and forth. He decided to save her the pain and move back to Las Vegas. He'd have no problem finding a teaching job there. He'd have some form of a career and his wife. He told her he'd be able to provide for her no problem. He told her she could leave CSI and find a more "out of the line of fire" job such as a lab tech or something. She wouldn't have it, and he hated seeing her upset, so he gave in. It was his fault.

He was about to lose all control when a woman appeared.

"Family and friends of Mrs. Sidle Grissom?"

"Yes!" Grissom practically bumped into the doctor. Catherine, Nick, and Greg rushed up from their seats to stand next to Grissom.

"I'm Doctor Rachel Martin. You're Mr. Grissom I presume?" The doctor directed toward Grissom.

"Yes. How is she?" Grissom's heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Sara is doing well. We managed to stop the bleeding with some stitches to her wounds. One bullet managed to nip an artery so she did lose quite a bit of blood though. Her body is very pale and drained. I'm afraid she's still unconscious," said the doctor. Grissom swallowed and took a breath not sure how to process this.

"She's still unconscious?" The doctor nodded her head.

"Yes, but other than that her vitals are fine."

"How's the baby?" Grissom flinched after asking the question.

"From what we can tell the baby's also fine. We did an ultra-sound and there was no damage to the baby or surrounding area. In fact, the bullets were a long shot from the uterus. I guess someone was looking out for your wife and baby." The doctor smiled and patted Grissom on the shoulder. "She's stabilized so you're welcome to go see her. Only one allowed in at a time."

Grissom's eyes lit up. Nick said he'd update Jim. With that, Grissom faced his family who gave a nod, acknowledging him to go and see his wife.

**I was going to leave you hanging when the doctor came in but decided that would be mean! Now comes the chapter that will take the most planning. The "Flashback" chapter! **** Hit that review button and let me know your thoughts. Most appreciated! -Kait**


	4. Flashback

**Eeep! I spent a lot of time planning/writing this chapter. I was looking most forward to it so I hope it turned out nice. Enjoy!**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 4: Flashback

Grissom walked towards 206, Sara's room. His knees were wobbly so he moved at a snail-like pace. It felt like he was just in this position. Déjà vu all over again. After the team found Sara in the desert, she was unconscious, flushed, apparent injuries to her arm and her face, all in honor of Natalie Davis. Thankfully the Miniature Killer was finally behind them both. The situation slightly different, but all the same, he was about to walk into her room with an unbalanced equilibrium. He was readying himself for anything. He knew it couldn't be as unsettling as last time but the images still flooded his memory. In one sense the situation was worse because that was his _wife_ lying in that bed unconscious. It didn't mean he cared about her any less last time because she was his girlfriend and awake, but this time she was pregnant with their _child_. Grissom couldn't fight the urge any longer. He opened the door and stepped inside. His eyes went straight for the bed. He grabbed a nearby chair and moved it to her bedside. He sat down and held her hand that was laying out flat.

"Hey Honey. It's me, Gil. I'm here baby." He rubbed her fingers and stopped. Tears were forming in his eyes. He gazed at the many wires hooked up to her. She had a nose tube to aid her breathing, an IV in her left arm, and other wires which monitored her heart and vitals. She was breathing. Her chest rose up and down repeatedly. She was going to be fine. She was going to wake up, open her beautiful brown eyes, and smile that beautiful smile he loved so much.

Grissom was exhausted physically, emotionally, but most of all mentally. He couldn't help but think of the prior situation and the one they were in now. He felt he could fall asleep any second. He didn't, no couldn't, take his eyes off her or leave her side. He couldn't fight it anymore. He felt his eyelids start to droop. Grissom had officially conked out.

He felt like he was in a trance, daydreaming of yesterday's events. He was reliving of his unforgettable life changing day with Sara.

* * *

_Grissom woke with a start to find Sara's side of the bed cold. He heard the toilet flushing. Not again. This was the third day Sara had gotten sick in the morning. I told her to stay home because something's obviously not right, but would she listen, no!_

_He stretched and rose out of bed and headed for the bathroom. The light was on and the door was slightly cracked. Just as he thought, Sara was leaning over the toilet. He quickly pulled the hair out of her face and let her stomach calm down. Once she was through she leaned back against the wall and sighed. She wiped a curl out of her eyes and held her head. She was ghostly white and hot._

"_Feel better?" Grissom asked. Sara nodded her head yes and stretched her neck._

"_I don't know what's wrong with me. I've felt fine it's just the past few mornings have all started the same…disgusting!" Grissom couldn't help but chuckle on her emphasis on the last word._

"_I told you to stay home, you wouldn't listen…" Grissom insisted as Sara gave one of her "Sara looks"._

"_You know it's not like me to miss work on an 'upset stomach'. She gave the air quote on upset stomach. "Besides if I did I'd have to stay home and you know how much I __dread__ getting taken care of." She got her husband smiling at that too._

"_True, __but__ I love it just the same!" He planted a kiss on her nose. "Let me get you water and a cold rag for your head." He left and came back a minute later. He handed her the glass of water and held the washcloth against her forehead. She graciously sipped the water and put her hand on top of his._

"_We should get you checked out."Grissom watched Sara scrunch her nose at the remark._

"_Even though I hate the thought, you're right. I can only take so much more of this." Sara rolled her eyes and chuckled._

"_Ok. In a few hours I'll call and schedule you an appointment." With that Grissom helped Sara up and helped her get back into bed. Within minutes she was sound asleep, chest rising up and down. He got in his side of the bed and just watched her sleep._

* * *

_Three hours later Sara stirred and opened her eyes. No Gil. He must be up already. Sara stood up but quickly clutched her nightstand. Geez every time I stand up this happens. She made her way to the bathroom and then headed downstairs. Gil was in the kitchen cooking at the stove._

"_Hi." She smiled. He turned around and grinned._

"_Hey there feeling better? You got some color back in your face."_

"_Yeah I feel a little better. Except I'm starving. What are you making?" She smelled her answer._

"_Eggs and bacon. Care for some eggs?" She nodded and sat down at the breakfast bar. He handed her a plate and she scoffed them in less than five minutes._

"_Wow you weren't kidding when you said you were starving!"_

"_Yeah just hope it stays down!"_

"_I called the doctor and scheduled your appointment. It's for today, November 7, 2010 at 11:30 AM. I also let Catherine know you weren't feeling well." All Sara could hear was the date. November 7? That would mean…ut oh. Grissom noticed the worried look plastered on her face._

"_What is it? What's wrong?" panic entering Grissom's voice._

"_Um…I'm not sure yet." Sara eyed Grissom. Sara thought back. The last one was __awhile__ ago. Two, maybe three months?_

"_Sara, tell me what's wrong!" Grissom was officially freaking out. He hated suspense._

"_I'm late," she simply stated._

"_Late? What? What does that have to do-oh!" Grissom caught on. Late could only mean one thing in a woman's vocabulary. It all made sense now. It could mean that, but maybe not. He didn't know what to think. Neither did she. They both maintained the same position for what seemed like eternity. He was the first to speak,_

"_You should get dressed. We have to leave soon." Sara made her way upstairs and it wasn't until they had to leave that she came down. She seemed normal, out of the trance she was in before. They walked out to the SUV and Grissom took the wheel. It wasn't until he started driving anything was said._

"_Honey no matter what happens it's all going to be alright."_

"_What if I am?" she didn't finish the sentence._

"_If you are then that's wonderful!" She looked at him. "If you're not then we could always try if that's what you want."_

"_We never really talked about this. You'd be alright with it? I know it'd be an adjustment but I could never not go through with it." She looked like she was going to cry._

"_Honey of course I'd be alright with this! Yes we didn't plan it but everything happens for a reason." He held her hand. "I wouldn't hear of __that__." He didn't have to say it, and she didn't have to guess it._

"_Ok." She took a deep breath and stared straight ahead. When they arrived at the doctors Grissom parked the car and they walked to what could be their future._

* * *

"_Mrs. Sidle Grissom," the receptionist called. Sara and Grissom stood up and walked to her room. Sara sat on the table and before they knew it the doctor came in._

"_Hey Sara, what brings you here today?" Sara described her symptoms and her "diagnosis"._

"_It seems to me you're pregnant, but I'm going to run some blood work and perform an ultra-sound just to be sure." Sara nodded at the doctor as she started to draw blood. Sara cringed and looked away. She analyzed blood every day and yet she couldn't handle some blood being drawn._

_After the doctor collected the blood she left the room, giving Sara and Grissom time to talk. Grissom looked up at Sara. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yes, now that she drew the blood." She shook her head at Grissom. "Since when do I cringe at blood?" She said it more like a statement and less like a question._

"_You don't."They stared at each other for a few minutes. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. Just then the doctor came in with the test results in hand._

"_I have your blood results. Congratulations, you are indeed pregnant!" The doctor couldn't help but smile at the couple. "From what you said, I'd say you're about 12 weeks along, due date May 14._

_Sara smiled brightly and Grissom couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was extremely happy and beyond beautiful._

_The doctor stated, "I'm going to do an ultra-sound to see how this little one is doing." She prepared the gel and turned on the screen. A little figure appeared before everyone._

"_That's our baby?" Sara was mesmerized by the picture on the screen._

"_It certainly is. Just as I suspected, looks to be 3 months." Grissom touched Sara's arm and they both continued to stare in awe._

_

* * *

_

When they pulled in the driveway, they walked inside. Grissom made them some sandwiches for lunch, while Sara popped in a movie. They plopped on the couch and Grissom put his arms around Sara and kept them there for the remainder of the movie.

_Once the movie finished, Grissom felt it was best they "lay down." Immediately Sara grabbed Grissom's face in her hands and planted her lips on his. Grissom loved the way her lips felt on his. Sara broke away to speak, "Are you happy?"_

"_I couldn't be any happier. I never really thought about it, but this is the moment I've been waiting for. I've wanted this my whole life. Ever since San Francisco, I envisioned our life together."_

"_Me too. It just feels…so right. I wouldn't change anything for the world. I love you." With that, Sara kissed him again._

_He mumbled, "I love you too." And they continued kissing until they couldn't breathe anymore. Sara then Grissom undressed and pulled over the covers. They locked eyes (seemed they've been doing that a lot lately) and took everything in._

"_When should we tell the guys?" Grissom questioned._

"_Not yet, but soon. I want us to enjoy this little secret of ours." She flashed a mischievous smile._

"_Even though you're not showing, we need to tell them so they're aware of the situation. Catherine will need to consider your cases and the team will have to help you out. Watch over you if that's what it takes to keep you two safe. It'll only make me feel better." Grissom was serious and sincere._

"_I know, you're absolutely 100% right, but we just found out. Nothing's going to happen…plus I think it'd only be of our nature to surprise them. Come up with a way to tell them. Blow them off their feet and into the water." Sara laughed and so did he._

"_Ok how about a surprise lunch? I'll cook because God only knows you can't." Sara punched Grissom's arm._

"_Hey! Well that's not entirely wrong, but yes ok. Sounds good. We can - play a game of hangman – or something. Make them guess!" This one had them both laughing hysterically._

"_Whatever makes you happy." Grissom kissed Sara one last time. Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms._

**If only it could've happened that way. I had a blast writing this chapter! It's how I always envisioned them finding out. –Kait**

**Btw I completely forgot to mention this story will focus on the "old team" (with the exception of Warrick). I'll make it a point to mention the Lab Rats, but they're not my main focus. I miss the good old days terribly, so I wanted to incorporate that. No offense at all to the present setup **


	5. Stir

**Thanks for the reviews! I love opening my email to find them!**

**For some reason I had some trouble writing this chapter. It wasn't until I set 'We the Kings' to shuffle on my iPod that my hands started typing lol. Gotta say, a lot of their songs reminded me of GSR…  
**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 5: Stir

Grissom awoke with a start. His heart was pounding and it took him a second to register where he was. _I must have fallen asleep. __Sara!_ He looked down at her, eyes still closed. He thought back to his dream. _If only that could've happened. Why did they have to find out this way? She was radiant when she said she wanted to surprise them. _Grissom smiled at that. He loved how cute she was. Now they were forced into this situation so that wouldn't happen.

He sat straight up in the chair and stretched his muscles. While he was asleep he was leaning on her body the whole time. She was so warm and it felt reassuring when he could feel every rise and fall of her chest. She was fighting it.

He rested his hand back on hers. This time it was her left hand. He played with her wedding ring, twisting it back and forth. As he continued doing this he felt a twitch from her fingers. _Could it be, really? _He watched as her fingers slowly moved. One finger moved at a time, but it was something.

"Sara?" He couldn't take his eyes off her. Next her head moved. A slight stir. Just as she started licking her lips her eyes fluttered. _Finally_. Her brown eyes were staring back at his blue ones. "Sara!" Grissom squeezed her hand and she gave a weak squeeze back. _What I've been praying for!_

"Gil?" she managed to whisper his name.

"Yes, Sara it's me. I'm right here." He smiled as she focused where she was.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Some, but it's blurry." She scrunched her forehead trying to recall what happened. "I just stood up. I was sitting down because I felt dizzy. Nick was finishing the perimeter. I was-shot," she struggled with that last word. She could barely believe it. Grissom nodded his head.

"Yes, after you were – shot you went unconscious. Nick called for help and rode in the ambulance with you. I got the call from Cath," he explained.

"How long have I been here?" Sara questioned.

"Well, I just woke up myself, but I think you've been here for two hours?" Grissom's memory was fuzzy. He knew she was here awhile before him but couldn't remember the time.

"Oh ok." He could tell she wanted to ask more but was struggling for words. "How's the baby?" He knew this was coming.

"Fine. The doctor said the bullets weren't even close. No damage or anything." Sara breathed a sigh of relief and let out a grin.

"Thank god! I don't know what I would've done. God, I broke my promise!" She was fighting tears.

"What promise?" Grissom couldn't even remember it at the moment.

"You told me to be careful and so that's what I promised. I said I'd be fine because I always am, but –that's not what happened." She couldn't look at him. A tear rolled down her cheek and before she knew it, it was gone. Without even realizing, he had wiped it away with his thumb. _I should've expected that! _She had to smile.

"I know what you said but now that doesn't matter. The past is the past and there's nothing we can do about it. You and the baby are alive and well, so that's all I can ask for."

"Geez Gil you're way too forgiving! If roles were reversed I would've had your head!" Finally, her Sara laugh.

"Well I couldn't stay mad at my wife! You don't know how long I've waited to see you awake." A hint of happiness but also relief in his voice.

"I wouldn't dream of disappointing you." Sara took his hand and started playing with his fingers. "You said you just woke up?" She went back to the beginning of their conversation.

"Oh yeah. A wave of exhaustion hit me and I guess it knocked me out."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. She felt terrible for putting him in this position. _If I would have been more aware of my surroundings, I would have pulled my gun out sooner. That bastard would be in my position instead!_

"Hey it's ok. You did nothing wrong. As I told Nick, and I quote, 'Shitty circumstances'." That got Sara really laughing. He went in for a passionate kiss. He felt the pounding of her chest against his, and he kissed even harder. Sara almost forgot to ask,

"The shooter?"

Grissom smiled, "Brass has him in custody. His guys tracked him down." A wave of relief flooded Sara and she clutched onto him even tighter.

"You want to know what I dreamed about?" Grissom watched Sara's eyes light up.

"Yes! What?"

"Yesterday. Everything, starting with the moment I felt your side of the bed was cold, and ending with the moment we fell asleep together," she gasped.

"That was a magical day. The best day of my life—well besides marrying you of course!" With that her hand automatically landed on her stomach, and Grissom's followed.

"I know. I didn't want to wake up!" Sara patted the side of the bed, signaling him to his rightful place.

He climbed onto the bed and arranged himself next to her. He placed one hand on the top of her head, and the other on her stomach. He massaged her head and lulled her to sleep.

* * *

The couple wasn't lying there ten minutes when a head popped in the doorway. Catherine. She stared in wonder at how they fit in that teeny hospital bed. Grissom had one hand on Sara's head and the other on her stomach. Sara had both hands on his one protecting her stomach. _Awww! Isn't that the cutest sight ever? Wait that means she woke up! Thank goodness!_ She stuck her head back out the door and motioned the guys, including Jim, to take a peek. The three popped their heads in and all grinned. Just then Grissom stirred. As a reaction he peered around the room and noticed the audience at the door. He jumped because he wasn't expecting that! He tried to maneuver off the bed without waking Sara, but it was a little late for that. She tried to flip sides but was out of luck due to the wires. Her eyes opened to Grissom standing in the middle of the room with the team.

"Hey guys! Watching us sleep?" She was feeling better to crack jokes.

"No honey, they came to check on us. Apparently I've been in here for over an hour and that worried them," Grissom sniggered.

"Well you know how I am, I can't help myself! Plus I don't have the many patients these guys do!" Catherine pointed to Nick, Greg, and Jim standing beside her. "I thought something might have happened to you, too! I couldn't risk waiting any longer. I had to see for myself." Catherine finished, a little out of breath.

"Don't hurt yourself!" Jim teased, "Well we can see Gil's ok, but how ya doing, sugar?" he asked Sara.

"I'm still a little groggy, but otherwise I'm feeling ok." This made her family smile.

"That's wonderful!" Cath chimed in.

"Yeah we're so happy you're alright Sar. You worried us for a little bit but _I_ reminded everyone what a trooper you were, so we didn't get the chance to flip out." Greg just couldn't resist. He was the goof of the group, and he knew everyone needed some comic relief every once in awhile.

"Yes, I wasn't there at the time, but I could just picture it." Jim imagined the moment Greg decided to change the mood. This got the room laughing. The only one who hadn't said anything was Nick. This worried Sara. _I guess nobody else notices it because they're so involved in the conversation._ She looked at Nick and he was just standing there. It looked like he was zoning out.

Grissom looked down to see Sara focused intently on something. He followed her gaze and saw she was staring at Nick. It finally clicked with him. _Nick hasn't said one word since he came in. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe I'll give him some time with Sara._

"Hey Sara, will you be ok if I went and got some coffee?" His eyes widened and she realized what he was doing for her.

"No not at all. You all look like you could use some. Though I can't imagine what I look like!" Sara motioned for them to go. Grissom gave her a quick kiss on the lips, leaving her and Nick.

"Nick, are you going with them?" Sara tried to sound more upbeat, but she couldn't help it. There was something wrong and she needed to find out what.

**Ahhh bad place to end it? What could be wrong with Nick? The next chapter will have a serious side as well as a happy side. -Kait**


	6. The Talk and Some More

**Finally! We get to see what's bothering Nick! I'm sure you know what it's about. There's also more to this chapter than that…  
**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 6: The Talk and Some More…

"No, um Sara can we talk?" Nick finally snapped out of La-la land. He was no longer staring at the floor but straight into Sara's eyes.

"Sure. I was wondering when you'd come to." Sara managed a slight smile. Trying to lighten up the mood was proving to be harder than she thought. _Come on Nicky, just let it out._

"Sorry, I was thinking. Thinking back to before, ya know," he couldn't manage to get the words out. Sara on the other hand beat him to it.

"Nick, I just wanted to thank you," Sara said sincerely.

"Thank me?" Nick was confused. "I didn't stay with you until you felt 100%. I left you alone and wasn't watching you. My back was turned and because of that you were shot. It was _my _fault," Nick rambled. He moved closer to the bed and she grabbed his hand.

"Nicky. It was _not_ your fault. You took excellent care of me. You were there when I needed you. When I felt better you went back to work. You were only doing your job. It was _my _fault. I was not aware of my surroundings. If I were, I would've pulled my gun out sooner, and shot the bastard before he had the chance to do the same to me. Please," she continued, "if it weren't for you, I would've been alone. I could've shot myself those cops were so oblivious. I would've bled to death. _You_ were there to save my life as well as my baby's. I couldn't have asked for _anything _more from _anyone_." Sara gestured for a hug and Nick responded in a flash. She couldn't hold it in any longer so she just let the tears flow. _Stupid hormones!_

Nick squeezed her with all his might. He couldn't put what he was feeling into words. There was no way possible to describe his relief that she was alive. Sara was alive. She was breathing, hugging, and now crying, all in his arms. It was truly the most delightful moment and he would never forget it.

A little while later, Sara had settled down and Nick had eased the grin off his face. They released from the hug and Sara leaned back against the pillow. She caught Nick staring at her stomach.

"I should've told you. Gil and I literally found out this morning and he wanted us to tell you right away, but I wanted to wait. I wanted to surprise you and the team. Gil suggested a luncheon and that's how we were going to tell you. _Did not_ have this on our list of 'how to surprise the team'." Sara chuckled.

"You don't have to apologize, Sara. I fully understand the situation you were in. I'm sorry you and Grissom couldn't tell us the way you wanted to, but if you didn't—that could've put you and the baby in serious danger. You did the right thing so don't feel bad." Nick rubbed one of her hands. "Besides, you could still have the luncheon!" Sara jokingly punched his shoulder. "We'll see. It all depends on when I can get out of here. Ugh I _hate_ hospitals!"

She took Nick's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Have you felt a kick yet? Nick asked.

"No, should be soon though. I'm three months along and that's usually when you start to feel movement," Sara explained.

"Gotcha. You let me know when it happens!" Sara shook her head and absorbed what was happening. _Finally! A breakthrough! I'm so glad Nick doesn't feel guilty. It's so good to have the old Nicky back. I was beginning to wonder where he went._

* * *

Nick and Sara finished their conversation. Now they were goofing around, catching up on old cases and enjoying each other's company. Grissom and the team had been gone 20 minutes and Grissom decided that was enough time to patch things up. They were chatting as they entered the room. _Yes, they're smiling and talking. She got it out of him. Good girl._

"Hey, how are you doing honey?" asked Grissom.

"Great, Nick and I were guessing when I'll get out of here," Sara directed toward everyone. "You know I'm not fond of hospitals!"

"Yes, we know! So what day did you come up with?"

"Patience Greggo! God knows Sara doesn't have any. I'll guess…tomorrow, being that everything is well." Catherine couldn't help herself either.

"Ha ha very funny." Sara was also one of the most sarcastic. "We decided tomorrow too. I already feel like I've been here for days!"

"That's what a hospital can do to you!" Catching everyone off guard, Dr. Martin walked in. Sara blushed, hoping she didn't hear their whole conversation. She hated being the slightest bit offensive, and with what she said she definitely was. "Don't worry Sara, I know from experience." Sara breathed a sigh of relief. She really liked her doctor.

"So Doc, what's the verdict?" Grissom asked.

"You all guessed it; tomorrow! Just as long as Sara's vitals are the same or better, you know color back, blood pressure down, wounds clear of bleeding, mild pain, etc. Then you're good to go!" Dr. Martin stepped pass everyone to take a look at Sara's monitor.

"That's wonderful!" Jim piped in.

"Everything looks great. But Sara's been up awhile so it's best if everyone leaves so she can get some much needed rest. At this rate, you'll all get to see her at home tomorrow!" With that Nick, Greg, Catherine, and Jim gave Sara hugs and kisses goodbye, and left. Grissom took a seat in Nick's chair.

"So I take it things went well?"

"Yeah they did. I'm grateful I got Nick to open up. He wasn't going to at first. He really had me worried."

"I could only guess but what was bothering him?"

"He thought everything was his fault. He blamed himself for not watching me the whole time. He said if he was he could've prevented everything. I told him if it wasn't for him I could be critical or dead because I was too slow to react, and those officers were clueless," Sara paused. "I told him I could've been alone. He saved our baby's life. I couldn't have asked of more from anyone." Sara formed a half smile. She was fighting back tears, but they just seemed to find their way through. Grissom had nothing to say at that moment. Seeing his wife in pain left him speechless. As always, he wiped away her tears with his thumb. Then he placed her hands in his and held on.

Everything that needed to be said was said. Everything between the team, Nick, the doctor, and now Grissom. Sara said everything she wanted and needed to say today. Comfort and love was all she needed right now. They both understood that. She'd been through one hell of a nightmare, and he was thankful they could soon put this behind them. Hopefully Sara would be discharged tomorrow so they could go home. Home. To start the rest of their lives.

**I think it went well with Nick. These guys are finally on the right track with each other. Were you expecting Sara possibly going home? This soon? She might… -Kait**


	7. Home Sweet Home

**The story will pick up now. More TLC, GSR, "back-to-the-swing-of-things stuff". I intend to speed things up a bit.  
****Please review if you can! I love hearing feedback on my story.  
**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

That day finally came when Sara could go home. Yes she only spent one night in the hospital, but it was one night too long. She missed sleeping in her own bed, with Hank lying at her feet. The next morning Sara woke looking better than ever. Her color was back, for the most part, and her wounds were healing nicely. Her blood pressure was normal, her breathing was strong, and she only felt sore. Life was finally starting to look up for her.

* * *

Two weeks had elapsed since Sara's incident and stay in the hospital. Having been home on bed rest to ensure full recovery, Grissom had created a schedule. He took off the first few days to tend to her, and every day after that used an hour lunch break to come home. If he wasn't teaching a seminar he was tutoring students and grading papers, so every three or four hours Catherine, Greg, Nick, or Jim would "check in". At first Sara was keen to the idea, but after that she started to lose her cool. She just couldn't help but think, _Griss don't get me wrong, but I don't need a babysitter. Every __three to four hours__ is insanity! I'm more than grateful and appreciative at the fact that you went through all this trouble, but all this is doing is creating more unnecessary stress. Please, take it down a notch. We won't stand to look at each other by the time I get back to work in uh—tomorrow! _Sara was _dying_ to get back to work. She needed to work to get her mind off of well everything. Lying around at home was only keeping her mind on what happened. It was making everything harder, especially sleeping. She couldn't wait to return to her passion. Grissom wasn't the only one to notice how fidgety Sara was getting.

* * *

"Welcome back Sara!" The team was gathered in the break room awaiting assignments. Giant grins consumed their faces when she walked through the door.

"Thanks guys! It's _wonderful_ to be back!" she could barely conceal the excitement in her voice. Though she was surprised at how they didn't charge her and tear her to shreds. She was sure they'd be sick of her, but after all they were her family so an immense greeting wasn't far from her mind.

"I _know_ what you're thinking, and we _are not_ tired of you! We've been counting down the days to have you back with us." Nick took Sara by complete surprise.

"Thanks Nicky, and everyone. Me too!" Sara allowed hugs and pats on the back. Catherine handed out the cases, giving Sara an easy first day back, a B & E. _Wow, it's been awhile since I've had one of those, _she could think nothing but amusement. Catherine pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Not so much you, but I figured Grissom would appreciate me giving you an easy day back. A B & E can't get any easier. Make Grissom happy then give Sara more challenging cases." Catherine always thought ahead. They exchanged a few more words and then Sara was off to collecting evidence and putting away the bad guys.

* * *

Her B & E was a piece of cake. She could've solved it in her sleep, the little that she'd been getting. Of course Grissom called her every two hours to check up on her, but surprisingly this didn't upset her. She found it sweet and finally realized she didn't mind it.

* * *

"How was your first day back?" Sara was sitting next to Grissom on the couch. She had just gotten home and he was about to leave for a seminar.

"It was satisfying. A bit too easy, but I guess it was for the best. Cath was just looking out for me. You, actually." A confused look appeared on Grissom's face. "She's more concerned with pleasing you."

"Oh. I guess she knows if anything happens to you she'll be the first person I hunt down." Sara stopped eating her yogurt to gape at him. "I'm just kidding. Your safety means the world to me and it'll be her willpower that keeps you safe." He played with her fingers.

"Thanks babe. I'll keep that in mind." Sara leaned over to kiss Grissom. They kissed passionately and it wasn't long until they moved it into the bedroom. They were so involved, they completely lost track of time. They didn't stop until a cell phone starting ringing.

"Oh crap! The seminar!" Grissom rushed for his phone that was vibrating on the dresser. Sara looked at the clock and realized they'd been making out for 20 minutes. _Ugh_ _whoops?_ Grissom quickly clicked his phone shut and grabbed his coat and briefcase. "I'm so sorry honey but the students are getting feisty. It should only last a couple hours, so after I'll call you and we'll do a late lunch?" He bent down to kiss her lips and she pulled him into a hug. While taking in his scent, she held onto each precious moment. Even though she'd seen nobody more than him in the past two weeks, she couldn't help but miss him already. _It's true, you don't realize what you have until it's gone._ Grissom eased away and with one last kiss, left the room.

**I have a plan brewing. I was thinking of skipping ahead four months to where Sara's really pregnant. A few things and then baby shower? I'd love to hear suggestions. What do you guys want to see happen? Merci beaucoup! –Kait**

**I can't believe I left Hank out! I miss seeing that dog. **


	8. Haywire Hormones

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, you have no idea! **

**Now that I skipped ahead some, I'll slow the pace. I think some lovings is in order.  
**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 8: Haywire Hormones…with Some Romance on the Side

Nearly four months had passed. Sara was now seven and a half months pregnant. A lot had happened during that time. Food cravings, mood swings, romantic urges, sore back and feet, ever expanding belly, but most of all the first kick. Another magical moment for the Grissom's. Luckily they were together when it happened. They were eating at a restaurant when a confused, but happy look appeared on Sara's face.

"Honey, what's the matter? Is it the baby?" Nothing passed through Grissom's mind more quickly than worry and concern.

"Yeah um…" She patted the empty space of booth next to her and he sat down. "Feel." She grabbed his hand and fit it on her stomach. Flutters. It felt like a group of butterflies against his hand.

"Wow the first kick. That's amazing!" He pressed his other hand against her stomach and his grin widened. He'd never been more mesmerized in his life. Sara caught the look on his face and that's when she realized this was the most fulfilling time in her life. She couldn't wait to tell Nick.

* * *

Tall and slender were Sara's traits, so her belly consumed her. It was the first thing anyone noticed. She felt during conversation, eyes were glued to her bump and not her face. Though that's not what Greg called it, _**anymore**_. At first he called it "Sara's Bump". Every once in a while he would jump in front of her and let everyone know, "Sara's Bump coming through!" Now it was "Sara's Mountain". She'd never forget how Greg squawked it out to the oncoming "traffic" in the lab hallway. She couldn't begin to think what her facial expression looked like and what was circling through everyone's mind. She didn't even have the nerve to tell Grissom. When she walked through the front door he knew something was up. She couldn't help but think, _Ok, this man is __**ridiculous**__! Why is it he can __**always**__ tell when something's wrong?_ Her hormones were going berserk nowadays. She couldn't hide it from him. As soon as she sat down she started crying. Instinctively Grissom wrapped his arms around her and asked for an explanation. In between sobs and sniffles Sara finally worked up the nerve to spill.

"Sara's Mountain?" Grissom looked at Sara quizzically. She nodded. "Honey, it's Greg who said that. You know he's kidding, right? He wouldn't say anything to hurt or embarrass you. He just doesn't think things through before he blurts them out. He knows you're pregnant. Not fat. Pregnant. The baby's growing, what does he expect?" Grissom rubbed Sara's stomach and received a kick in response. A small smile eased on Sara's face.

"I know but it still hurt. Literally the whole lab was in the hallway. I can't even remember my face when he said that, or what I _did_. I have no control over my hormones whatsoever." Finally she relaxed. Looking at this charade as some innocent fun, she understood and laughed along. A huge flood of relief overcame Grissom. If he couldn't cheer Sara up there would've been _serious_ consequences for Greggo. _You just can't mess with a pregnant woman. Jokes will only go so far_…

"I just realized you only have another month until maternity leave. Gives you enough time to get revenge on Greg." Grissom's thought was _pure genius_. Sara's jaw dropped on cue.

"You're right! How is it you always know what's wrong and what to say?"

"It's a gift that seldom get."

"Thanks Gil. You don't even have to pry things out of me. I can just let it out instead of keeping it bottled in. I don't know what I would do without you. You _always_ know how to make me feel better. I love you so much." Sara whipped in for the kiss planting one smack on his lips. Grissom had no reaction time. He kept still and let their lips do all the work. Kisses were their specialty. After a problem was worked out, a kiss (or kisses, plural) acted as a solution to the problem. They expressed everything.

* * *

15 no 30 minutes later things escalated. Their kissing session, turned make-out session, ended with Grissom's suggestion to move to the bedroom.

"Does the bathtub sound good?"

"A bubble bath with my husband? I think some candles are in order." Sara attempted to stand up but a kick from the baby stopped her.

"You alright?" Grissom put his hand on the square of her back and helped her back onto the bed.

"Yeah I just can't sit in the same place for so long; it agitates the baby. Don't ask me why because I'm not sure."

"It's only that?"

_Oh no I hate that worried look_, "Yes-well I'm just guessing. The other day I was sitting on one of those lab stools," _stupid, stupid, stupid field restrictions_, "for 45 minutes straight. When I went to stand up the same thing happened. Twinge, kick, whatever, and then flop back down." Sara did not have Grissom convinced. There was still a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Even though you think you're sure, we should still call the doctor if it happens again. I don't like taking chances."

"Ok." No argument. Only agreement. _Maybe she's not totally convinced either._

"Alright then, you think you're ready to give it another try?"

"Yes. Take two." More slowly than before, Sara used the nightstand for support. Grissom kept his hand on her back and stood with her.

"There we go." Grissom followed Sara into the bathroom. He started the water, poured in some bubble bath, and ordered her to undress. "I'm going to find some candles. Will you be ok for a minute?"

"Just peachy." Sara flashed Grissom a naughty smirk causing him do a double take. He left the bathroom and wandered downstairs into the kitchen. He opened all the cabinets, and it wasn't until the last one that he found some vanilla candles. He pulled the lighter out of its drawer and placed it on the table along with the candles. He decided to rummage the fridge. He found the perfect thing that would satisfy his wife. _Perfect_. Unfortunately wine was out of the question, so he grabbed the first beverage in sight. Fruit punch. _Good enough_. He scooped up his items and hurried upstairs.

* * *

Grissom kicked the bathroom door open. His arms were full so opening it with his hand was impossible. Sara was already sitting in the bathtub.

"Hey I could've helped you in!" Grissom gave Sara his "Grissom look" and started lighting some candles. He set them around the bathtub with Sara watching.

"What is all that?" A laugh escaped her lips.

"I figured we could use some dessert. Nobody can resist strawberries and since you can't have wine I decided on the next best thing."

"Fruit punch?" Sara was dead serious.

"Yea—if you want something else I'll-" Sara cut him off.

"I was kidding. It's perfect, babe."

Grissom poured Sara and himself a glass of fruit punch. She graciously accepted the glass and held it up. Grissom took his glass and did the same. They clanked their glasses together and he began a toast,

"Cheers. To this moment and for the rest of our lives" He and Sara took a sip. He took her glass and set it on the floor. He took a strawberry and brought it to her mouth. She chuckled and took a bite out of it. The aroma of the candles set the mood. Vanilla, just what she liked. She leaned against the tub and flicked her index finger up, signaling for Grissom to take off his shirt. He obeyed. She pointed to his pants and flicked her finger. He removed the pants. Then automatically went to his boxers.

"Hey, I didn't wave my finger!" Sara made him blush. "Ok strip the boxers and hop into the tub with me," she just finished the sentence and he was already sitting behind her. "Wow that was fast. You do know how to please me."

"It's what I live for. Only to please my Sara." He had to admit the water was perfect. Hot but not scorching. Just right. The bubbles were an added bonus; only adding to the sensual moment they were sharing. He started massaging her shoulders.

"God that feels good!" she moaned with pleasure.

"Man you needed this! I can feel the tightness in your muscles! You haven't been overstressing have you? He knew how to ruin the mood.

"Why can't you just enjoy this? I'm pregnant of course my muscles are tight! And to answer your question, no I haven't been overstressing. I'm working in the lab for God's sake! Field work equals stress, lab work does not. Don't you trust me?" He could feel her back start to tighten up again. _Eh!_

"I'm sorry I can't help but worry about you. When I worked in the lab there was no need to worry as I am now because I was there to make sure you were alright. Now I can only rely on the lab rats, and it leaves me uneasy," he continued on, "And to answer your question, of course I trust you. Only you know your body."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for snapping at you. You'd be the first to know if something wasn't right." She rested her hands on her stomach. Grissom couldn't see through the mass of bubbles. "As you said, only a month left until I'm all yours." She turned around and looked into his eyes.

"It's fine. I should be more understanding. This lab duty has to be eating you alive!"

"Funny bug man! It is! Ugh now I don't blame Greg for wanting to become a Field Rat," she paused. "You mean to say you don't trust me in the care of Mandy or Archie or Bobby?" She looked hurt by the assumption.

"No, I trust them completely…its Hodges I'm worried about. He's known for disturbing the peace and causing problems."

"Oh well that's a different story! Phew now I feel better!"

Grissom could feel Sara's tension lessen with each laugh. That reassured him. He laughed with her and it wasn't long before she had settled down in the gap of his chest. Without too many splashes his hands found his way through the bubbles and onto her stomach. Sara was finally relaxed and so was the baby. He felt no kicks, not even flutters. _I guess our caterpillar is resting._

The silence only lasted for five minutes because Sara started her "evil" laugh as everyone called it.

"What is it?" asked Grissom.

"I think I've come up with Greg's revenge!" 

**Hahahahahaha! Sara's got a plan up her sleeve! Wonder what it could be?**

**-Kait**

**As a Labor Day Weekend bonus, I'm posting another chapter. I'm not sure if the weekend will be crazy or not so I agreed to double post.**


	9. Dun, Dun, Dun!

**I figured I'd throw some crazy fun into this chapter. Time for Sara's plan to take action! It took me awhile to come up with it, but I think it paid off in the end.  
**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 9: Dun, Dun, Dun!

It had been a week since Grissom and Sara's bubble bath. The strong attraction between them only intensified after that. Instead of arriving at work two hours early, Sara would wait until the last possible minute to get out of bed. They called it their "snuggle time". Grissom grew accustomed to the same thing. He would leave for teaching an hour early, but he quickly changed that. Just when Sara settled down, Grissom had to leave. They both found it extremely difficult to part from each other, so they spent as much time together as possible. It was miles out of their comfort zone to get to work barely on time or a minute late, but lately it didn't bother them. The CSIs and students were used to it by now. It was going on what four months?

This day was all the same. When Sara was getting ready to leave, Grissom was getting ready for bed. Sara's alarm had already gone off but they were still entangled in the bed sheets. Grissom murmured in Sara's ear, "Honey, you have to get up. That alarm meant for you to be out the door!" He tapped her shoulder but she just 'humphed!' him off and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Five more minutes!"

"No you have to get a move on! Remember what day it is?" On hearing the question she found her way out from under the mound of sheets.

"I totally forgot! It's 'Get Revenge on Greg Day!' Thanks for reminding me! My plan would've fallen through the roof if I didn't show up at work." Sara used all her might to stand up. Each day was a struggle for her. The baby refused to grow any slower. She felt she was a whale and only getting bigger.

"Take it easy! He's not going anywhere! You need to slow down." He was already at her side of the bed helping her up. She pursed her lips and went to change. She emerged from the bathroom seeing Grissom back in bed with his hands behind his head.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Oh yeah!" She put her bag on her shoulder and fumbled for her car keys. She kissed Grissom goodbye and he patted her stomach.

"Bye my little pillar." She rolled her eyes and said,

"The baby won't be a caterpillar for long!"

* * *

15 minutes later Sara pulled into her parking space. _I won't able to drive anymore!_ Disappointment turned to happiness when she saw Greg had just arrived. _Ha ha ha being late only worsens your cause! Payback's a bitch!_

She was at the point where all she could do was waddle. When she arrived at the break room everyone was there: Catherine, Nick, Greg, and even Jim. Catherine flashed a smile at Sara, confirming the plan was on. Sara could not wait for this.

"Hey Greggo! How are you feeling today?" Sara asked.

"Great." _Not for long_. "And how are we doing today, oh mountain of mine?" _That's my cue._ With that she started hyperventilating. One thing people didn't know about her was she had a rare trait. She could cry on any given cue. The tears started flowing and nothing could slow them down.

"Oh Sara, I'm sorry! Are you alright? I didn't mean to upset you!" Greg was officially freaking out. Three pairs of eyes were glaring at him. He had no clue what to do. He had gone too far this time.

"There there Sar it's alright darlin'" Nick walked over to Sara and put his arms around her. Soon followed by Catherine and Jim.

"Greg, you've got to be kidding! Sara's a _person_ not a dummy. She's seven and a half months pregnant! She does not need this! Name calling is for little kids. She's put up with it for long enough!" Catherine huffed in Greg's face. He'd never seen her so angry before.

Jim grabbed some tissues from the nearby table and handed them to Sara. "Here you go sugar. We hate to see you upset."

"I'm going to call Grissom. I'm sure he'll want to hear about this. I can't imagine Sara going home _every_ day and telling him what her," she dared use the air quotes, "best friend has been calling her!" She didn't even give Greg a chance for rebuttal. She was already dialing his number as she stormed out the door.

"No Cath you don't have to do that!" Greg was sweating bullets now. Sara snuck a peek out of the corner of her eye. _Oh ho wait until Grissom gets here! He's going to have a field day with this one! Who's the genius now?_

It wasn't two minutes later that Catherine was back in the break room. Nick and Jim had helped Sara into a chair and Greg was just standing there. He didn't know what to do. He tried helping Sara sit down but Nick and Jim shoved him away. He tried apologizing but Sara was too busy huffing and wiping her tears to notice. _Sara's always been a good sport. I was sure she knew I was kidding. She __**is **__my best friend, and I can't believe __**I**__ broke her down. I've never seen her this upset. God, I'm __**so**__ sorry!_

* * *

The team could hear a door slam. They all knew who it was. It couldn't be anyone else.

_Showtime!_

Grissom thundered into the break room. He caught a glimpse of Greg, but his main concern was Sara. Her eyes were bloodshot and tear stained. Black mascara dripped and dried on her cheeks. She let out a couple of sniffles from her red nose. _Wow I gotta give her credit! Very nice! Does she know how to put on a show or what? Totally believable! _

"Oh my, honey are you ok?" He knelt down to look up at her and touched her face. He wiped away the leftover tears and gently kissed her lips. "What did he do now?" He emphasized the word he.

"Greg—he called me-it again." She struggled for words.

"He did what? Again?" Grissom was fuming and it was showing on his face. "Greg," he gritted through his teeth, "come over here." He pointed to in front of where he was standing. In that instant Greg was in front of Grissom. _Ugh oh!_ :/

Grissom wanted to do this in front of everyone. He initially wanted to do it in the hall, where everyone in their right minds could see it, but Sara felt it was a little too much for her Greggo.

"How _dare_ you call my wife a mountain? She's come home _crying_ on several occasions accusing you of just this! She's _pregnant_! What do you expect? Her feelings are _extra_ sensitive because her hormones are going crazy! I could see calling her that once, maybe. But this has to be the—forth time? Sara can take jokes, but not like this! You have gone _way_ overboard with this one pal! I have _never_ seen her this distressed before! This is _asinine_! If you _dare_ call her that, or anything similar to that for that matter, you _will_ pay. You _will_ be sorry. Now apologize!" By this point, Grissom was red in the face. Greg stood there, speechless, like the rest of the team.

_Way to go babe! Thought Sara._

_Nice work Gil, I didn't think you had it in you! Smirked Catherine._

_Whoa I didn't know you could be that dramatic! Nick awed. _

_Scared the crap out of me that's for sure. Jim nodded his head._

Grissom didn't know if Greg was about to break down or faint. He didn't think he had it in him. Yes he rehearsed this a few times in his head. He came up with ideas to say. But he never thought it would hash out this perfectly. He saw the stunned facial expressions of Catherine, Nick, and Jim. Then he looked at Sara. The blotchiness was starting to disappear and though he couldn't pinpoint her emotion, he knew she was happier than a pig in mud.

"I'm—really, truly sorry Sara," Greg stuttered. "It was only a joke. I _never_ meant to hurt you. I got a laugh out of you so I thought you didn't mind it. I never want to see you this upset again, so I will _never_ call you that. Ever. Please forgive me?" Greg finished in a whisper. Grissom was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Greg sounded like a little girl right now.

He couldn't hold it in anymore; he burst out laughing. Catherine, Jim, Nick, and Sara all joined in with him. Greg gawked at them.

"What's so funny?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

It took Grissom a few seconds to stop laughing and catch his breath. "You. The look on your face. It was priceless!" He couldn't help himself.

"What Gil is trying to say is, this was all a joke," chuckled Jim.

"Yup, it's true. Sara and Grissom planned the whole thing," Nick said.

Greg kept the baffled look on his face and turned it in the direction of Sara. "You planned this?"

"Payback's a bitch! You had it coming Greggo. Sorry?" Sara tried to hide the smile but it just insisted on staying out.

"Oh I see. You, and Grissom, had the team in on this one. What, was it 'get your revenge on Greg'?' This time it was Sara and Grissom's mouths that dropped open.

"Uh-yeah I called it 'Get Revenge on Greg Day!'" Sara was stunned. "It was his idea!" She pointed to Grissom.

"No! Technically it was _your_ idea." He pointed back at Sara. "I told you to get revenge on Greg and when you told me your idea, I was nice enough to volunteer!"

Greg was laughing. "You guys are good! I really believed all of you! You're terrific actors; I give you props!" He gave them thumbs up.

* * *

After their little stunt, the team sat down in the break room and mingled. Everyone but Sara drank some coffee, and they all enjoyed some donuts (courtesy of Jim). Sara and Grissom elaborated on their plan and the team's involvement. Greg was indeed a good sport about the whole thing. After the initial shock wore off, he was chatting about it with everyone. Jim was paged so he had to leave for the station. Catherine pointed out she had assignments for everyone, so they had to get a move on.

Grissom pulled out Sara's chair, and as she stood up she winced in pain. It was the same feeling she had last week, same intensity. She let her weight onto the table for support. Grissom was behind her in an instant.

"Sara, what is it?" Fear dominated his voice. The team stopped dead in their tracks.

She let out a few breaths and shifted the weight on her legs. "I'm fine," a few more breaths, "it's what happened last time. It's fine, just help me back down." She steadied herself and Grissom set her down. The team couldn't take their eyes off them.

"I told you something's not right. We need to get you checked out."

"And I told you it's just a result of sitting in the same position too long. Besides, my appointment is next week. Can we go home now?" She still felt a little uneasy. All she wanted was Grissom cradling her in his arms in their bed. She felt uncomfortable with the team staring at her like hawks.

"I'm still calling the doctor when we get home." They said their good-byes to the guys and headed out.

**Oh no! It won't be a big problem, I promise. One more chapter until the baby shower! –Kait**

**I didn't even realize the puns. It wasn't planned at all. Grissom being so "dramatic" and the gang being "terrific actors". So bad I know! **

**Anyways, I hope you liked the double posting!**


	10. Not To Worry

**What's happening with Sara, I had in my head all along. I did some research so I hope it sounds like I know what I'm talking about lol. Props to Google where all the medical jargon is from.  
**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 10: Not to Worry

The first thing Grissom did when they got home was call the doctor. He settled Sara down on the couch and made the phone call.

He described Sara's pain and how it's happened three times in the past two weeks. Sara could hear him "Yes", "Ok", "Uh huh", and "Gotcha" from where he was pacing in the kitchen. She couldn't stomach how on edge he'd been lately. It was causing more stress than she realized. She was dozing off when she heard the phone click. He made his way next to her and sat down.

"So?" Sara asked.

"Dr. Stuart said not to worry that she's had cases like this before. She said it sounds like Braxton Hicks contractions. It's where your body is preparing for the real thing. She said to keep a close eye on them. If they intensify, occur more often, or last longer, we need to get you checked out immediately." He seemed very calm all of a sudden. "It could mean you're going into labor."

"Oh-ok that's good to know. I'm familiar with the term; I wasn't sure if I was having them. I hope she's right." Sara did not seem convinced with Grissom's explanation. She knew her body, and something seemed off. _No, listen to Gil. The doctor knows best. I have nothing to worry about. My appointments next week and that will settle everything._ Even though she was deep in thought she could feel Grissom's eyes on her.

"Honey you were the one who said you were ok. But things have changed. You don't seem so convinced anymore." His eyes were glued to hers. "You have _nothing_ to worry about. All we have to do is keep close watch on everything. If you're still hesitant, we can go to her right now."

She thought about it. _I trust him. I trust my doctor. I'll wait it out. Everything's calm at the moment. Let's just hope it stays that way._ Grissom kissed her on her forehead and gave her a reassuring smile. Now that her mind was focused on this, she couldn't let it go. She would try her hardest to relax and enjoy this time in her life. Work was already stressful enough; she didn't need her home life to be either.

* * *

It was time for Sara's check-up. In the past week she had experienced the feeling two more times. The second felt the same as the first, so there wasn't major concern. Sara finally adjusted to this effect of the pregnancy. It still scared her but she knew everything was under control. It was just her body's way of telling her it wouldn't be long until she'd get to meet her baby. _Maybe this is a sign the baby will come early?_

"How are we doing today Sara? Still having those contractions?" Dr. Stuart assessed Sara.

"I'm pretty good. I've had two in the past week. Same intensity and length both times so I didn't freak out." She smiled at the doctor.

"That's good. You have what I suspected; Braxton Hicks contractions. Women get them starting as early as the second trimester, but generally in the third. It's when you feel a tightening in your abdomen. The muscles are stretching and contracting as practice for real labor. From what you said, you felt the baby give some hard kicks. That's another normal symptom. By your abdomen contracting and your baby kicking, it's softening the cervix and exercising the muscles to lessen the pain of labor," she reassured the couple. "I'm really glad you and Gil were so concerned. It shows what great parents you're going to be. Pregnancy is major and deserves to be treated with utter care. When you don't know what you're dealing with it's better to ask questions and familiarize yourself."

"I feel better," stated Sara. Grissom nodded his head in agreement.

"Me too. Now that we know what's been going on is normal, I feel loads better." He wrapped his arms around Sara and squeezed her. She let out a squeal and squeezed Grissom back.

"This is what I love about my job. It makes my day to see a couple so happy in their lives. I know what would make you even happier." She motioned for Sara to lean back and lifted up her shirt. Ultra-sound!

"Now, as I told you prior visits, I can tell what the sex of the baby is. You still want it to be a surprise?"

"Yes!" Sara and Grissom said in unison. They didn't even look at each other for the answer. Of course they were eager to find out what they were having, but that would ruin the fun of guessing.

"If you're sure…ok then. Well, your baby is as healthy as ever. See, all body parts accounted for. He or she still has some good amount of growing to do. That doesn't mean they won't be making an early appearance though. You should be prepared for _anything_."

"Could the amount of Braxton Hicks I've been having determine that?" This question had been on Sara's mind for quite a bit.

"Every pregnancy is completely different so I couldn't tell you. They may, may not. Just make sure you keep track of them because if they intensify or occur more frequently that could mean you're really in labor. Other than that, you're all set." The doctor wiped the gel clean and helped Sara off the table.

"Thanks doc. We really appreciate it." Grissom followed Sara out of the office and into the car. A million things were soaring through his head. Sara was perfect. The baby was healthy and growing. It'd only be a matter of time before his pillar's birthday. He was in a perfect place in his life. He was awake not dreaming. He could smack himself in the head for almost losing her. It was impossible to see his life without Sara. He was finally snapped out of his thoughts when a horn honked at him. He couldn't remember stopping at the red light, or when it turned green.

**See. I think Sara (and Grissom) has been through enough. Can you guess what gender the baby is? I have three sets of names for both girl and boy. Review if you want to hear them! -Kait **


	11. Surprise!

**I had a good time writing this chapter. A lot of elements came together as one so I was happy. The lyrics are from Google!  
**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 11: Surprise!

"You think we chose the right colors?"

_Sun is shinin' in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin' ev'rybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day hey,hey_

Sara and Grissom had been working on the baby's room for the past month. It had been four days since the last doctor's appointment. Ever since then, Sara was not convinced they picked the right color scheme. She had a feeling it was a girl, but what if it was a boy? She still didn't understand how yellow was considered a "neutral" gender color. They chose "Sunset Yellow". Lighter than orange, darker than banana. She thought it was perfect because she picked it out herself. _Now I'm not sure._ Then there was the green. "Rainforest Green". Couldn't have been more perfect! It brought back the feeling of the Costa Rican rainforest. Plus, it was a "boy" color, so it would balance out with the yellow. _Geez, I still can't put my finger on it! Something feels "off"._ She was still trying to collect her scrambling thoughts when Gil went, "Huh? Did you say something honey?" _Wow, I guess I was talking to myself._

"Did we pick the right colors?" she repeated the question.

_Hey you with the pretty face  
Welcome to the human race  
A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waitin'  
And today is the day we've waited for_

"What?"

"Turn down the music Gil! I can't concentrate! I've heard enough of Electric Light Orchestra's 'Mr. Blue Sky' to last me a lifetime!" A stressed smile appeared on Grissom's face and he lowered the volume on the stereo.

"I'm sorry. I need music to get my creative juices flowing. Plus our baby will need to be lulled to sleep somehow." He moved the stereo from the floor to on top of the dresser. "We've gone over this a million times, yes the colors are perfect! Even the names coincide! Please, relax honey. If it's bugging you that much, after the baby gets here, we could change it. Ok?" She was standing with her back facing him. She was still deep in thought. He could tell by the way her arms were crossed. He walked over to her and dropped his hands on her shoulders. She jumped at the gesture and turned around. She scrunched her nose and went in for the kiss. Just as quickly as she went in, she came out even quicker.

"What do you think we're having?"

She actually caught him off guard. He hadn't given it that much thought lately. His gut was telling him they were having a girl. It was meant to be. A match made in heaven. A beautiful baby girl with her mom's brunette curls and her dad's baby blue eyes. From the first moment he laid eyes on Sara, he could picture it.

"A girl."

She smiled. "Me too. Ever since we found out, I've had the feeling."

"What could be more perfect than a little girl with your curls and my eyes?" This caused Sara to break out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just—that's what I've been picturing. God, could we be any pickier? It could be a boy with blond curls and brown eyes."

"And if so, ok. As long as he or she is healthy, that's all the matters." He turned her around and they looked at the room before them. They assembled the crib, dresser, and changing table. Without question, they went with the "Baby Bug" theme. Caterpillars, butterflies, bumblebees, lady bugs, grasshoppers, and crickets covered the room. If it wasn't the baby's room, Gil would make it his study. The only piece of furniture missing was a rocking chair. The team wanted to buy something for their baby, so they said they'd buy the chair. Little did they know that wasn't all they were buying…

* * *

"Come on Sara, if you don't hurry up we'll be _really_ late!" After _finally_ agreeing that the baby's room was absolute perfection, Sara went to get ready. They were meeting the gang at Frank's for brunch. Or were they?

"Ok one sec!" While saying this, Sara walked down the stairs. Grissom couldn't blink. She was wearing a knee-high eggplant dress that only accentuated her curves. She was stunning. "What?"

For once in his life, he was speechless. He stumbled for words, "You look fantastic!"

"Thanks. One thing that fits me."

All he could hear was the disappointment in her voice. "Don't be silly. You are stunning. If I were someone else's husband, I'd be envious." She beamed and looked down at the floor. She never was good at concealing flattery.

"Thank you. Let's go!" He opened the door and she stepped out.

* * *

They were driving for 20 minutes. It only took them 10 to get to Frank's. Sara could tell from Grissom's body language and route that they were _not_ going where he said they were.

"Spill."

"Spill what?"

"I'm pregnant, not stupid. I haven't lost my sense of direction. You know that I know we're not going to Frank's. We would've been there 10 minutes ago. So I say again; spill!" He was surprised she didn't say something when they reached the 10 and half minute mark. He wasn't going to give in. No.

"We're not going to Frank's." Stupid answer, but it did answer her question.

"Clever answer. I could've told you that! Please, give me a hint!" Sarcasm and eagerness filled her voice.

"Alright. Fine. You caught me. It's a surprise, but I can't tell you." He was saved by the arrival at Catherine's house. "Besides we're here." Grissom wasn't sure if Sara had ever been here. But he guessed she hadn't, or it had been awhile if she didn't recognize the route.

"What are we doing here?" Grissom exited the driver's side and walked over to the passenger side. He opened her door and held out a hand.

"You'll see." That's all he would give her.

_Nice house._ Grissom slid his hand through Sara's and they moved to the front door. There was a note, "Funs in the back!" Sara eyed Grissom and he just shrugged his shoulders. Not even Grissom knew Hodges was peeping through the window. He was the "watchman". Before they were out of sight, he was out the back door. "They're here! They're here! They're here!"

Grissom unlatched the gate and low and behold, it was sprung on them.

"SURPISE!" Sara didn't know what to do. They walked into a huge white tent. It was covered with a ray of pink and blue streamers and balloons. She caught a quick glance of tables set with drinks and snacks. There was a long table piled high with gifts. Everyone was here: Greg, Nick, Jim, Al, Archie, Mandy, Hodges, Super Dave, Vartann, Lily, and Lindsey. Even Wendy, Jacqui, and Sophia made it! The list just went on and on. She was overwhelmed by all the faces staring at her. Her mouth hung open and it took Gil to close it. She gazed at him and said,

"You knew."

"Yes. Catherine insisted on throwing you a baby shower at her house. She's had this thing planned for weeks. It was _torture_ because she kept me informed on everything and if I let anything slip-" He glared at Catherine and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, you think it was any easier for me? I had the guys help plan this with me. Every time we started the discussion, Sara would walk in the break room. I'm flabbergasted you kept this a secret!"

The first thing Sara did was bring Catherine in for a hug. She was at a loss for words. She wasn't usually the emotional type but tears already got the best of her. She _despised_ crying in front of_ anyone_ (even if they were her family). Catherine embraced the hug and rubbed circles on Sara's back. She lived this before. It was a lot to take in.

Sara broke free from the hug and smiled at Catherine. She mouthed a "Thank you" and Catherine spoke, "You're welcome."

"So are we gonna get this party started or what?"

* * *

The food was amazing. It was catered (only the best according to Catherine's standards). There was a variety of drinks. No alcoholic beverages, very smart on Catherine's part. Dozens of finger sandwiches, salads, fruit, chips, cookies, cake, and ice cream. Grissom was baffled by how much food there was, but it only pleased Sara. She was in heaven; the only bad thing was she didn't know where to start.

They were already hours into the party. Time was flying by. Grissom had never seen Sara so happy in his life. She hated having all attention on her, but he guessed she knew it wasn't just for her.

After everyone got some food into their systems, Greg suggested Sara open baby gifts. Sara sat on the lounge chair twiddling her fingers awaiting the task. She couldn't remember the last time she was _sick_ of opening presents. She had to have opened at least 25 boxes. All she could think was they didn't have enough room! Between the outfits, accessories, stuffed animals, toys, bottles, pacifiers, blankets, books, etc, etc, etc, her mind was spinning. "Our baby is going to be well-dressed, that's for sure!"

"Definitely! He or she will never be naked, bored, malnourished, or undereducated," Al piped in. The whole group was amused. He never ceased to please.

"Good luck fitting all this stuff in your car!"

"Shut up Hodges! I say just like "watchman" duty, you'll have "load the car" duty!" Wendy ordered. Snickers could be heard from around the room. Nobody could get on anyone's nerves more than David Hodges. Grissom started a slow clap which got everyone following him.

"Alright, alright, enough about Hodges!" Catherine asserted. "This isn't his baby shower. God help us if it was. It's Sara's and she hasn't finished opening her gifts." That last sentence had Sara's eyes bug out.

"Are you serious? I've opened over two dozen! How many more can there be?"

"Don't worry. There's one left. Trust me, you will be blown away! I hid it in the back room so we have to go inside." The party relocated from the tent to the back room. Once they reached the door, Catherine signaled Nick to cover Sara's eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me, Nicky!"

"How'd ya know it was me?"

"I have a sixth sense!"

"Oh ok." Nick grinned and guided Sara through the door. "We're at our destination. You may open your eyes." He removed his hands and watched her expression.

"Oh. My. God." What stood before her was a rocking chair. A light stained oak rocking chair. It was beautiful. It had a striped cushion so she wouldn't have to sit on a hard bottom. Grissom told her they would buy a rocking chair, but she never imagined it would move her so much. Regardless of who it was from, she never imagined she would be moved by a rocking chair at all. Tears were blurring her vision. Grissom stood by her side. His heart dropped at what he was looking at. He shared the same facial expression as his wife.

Everyone but Catherine, Jim, Nick, and Greg cleared the room.

"Do you like it?" Greg asked. "I've been dying for this _all _day!" He sounded like an impatient five year old. It was quite funny.

"You were right. It blew me away. I'm still blown away!" Sara continued, "How in the world can I thank you guys? I wasn't even expecting a baby shower. This is incredible!"

"I knew you were a planner Cath, but-" Grissom couldn't even finish the sentence. He was just as emotional as Sara.

"No need to thank me. And it wasn't just me; I had _a lot _of help! You both deserved this. You both deserved the best. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Seeing the looks on your faces was good enough for me!"

* * *

It was six o'clock at night. The party lasted for seven hours. Sara was exhausted. Thankfully, even after all the commotion, the baby took it easy. Everyone helped carry some gifts to the car. There wasn't enough room for the rocking chair, so Nick offered to drop it off. After goodbyes were said, Sara told Grissom she'd wait in the car while they were loading the chair. Grissom started the car and looked over at Sara. She was already sound asleep.

**Wowie long chapter! How did ya like it? I thought because it was April, it'd be nice to have an outdoor baby shower. Next chapter will be Sara's last day/maternity leave thing. Then baby time! I'm thinking maybe 15 chapters? -Kait**

**FYI would you rather me post everyday if I can or skip a day and double post? School starts next week and unfortunately I'll get loads of work. I won't be able to post as often and that'll kill me to neglect this story.**


	12. Goodbye and Good Luck

**I decided to go with posting every day. I might throw in a double post.**

**First off, I do not own this title. It belongs to CBS. I've only borrowed it for this chapter. I thought it described the chapter perfectly. Hope you like it!  
**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 12: Goodbye and Good Luck

The day had come. It had been the day she was dreading. Sara had reached eight and a half months. She could no longer work in the lab. Her last day of work and her first day of maternity leave. She couldn't help but sigh as she was getting ready. She knew she had to make the most of it so she was out of bed before her alarm went off. This was surreal for Grissom because he had been waking her up lately. When he reached over to her side, it was cold. Instead Sara was dressed and ready to go.

"Wow you're up early. That's a first," Grissom yawned.

"Yeah well I figured I could at least get to work on time today." She didn't mean for it to come off cold, but it did. It wasn't anyone's fault. It wasn't just the lab's safety procedures, but doctor's orders. She had to spend at least two to three weeks off her feet. She was surprised they didn't kick her out sooner. "I'm sorry. I wanted it to sound cheery, not sarcastic."

"Hey it's ok. I completely understand. Don't apologize. Plus, with you being off, that'll give us more time together," he emphasized the word together. Sara looked up from gathering her things with a sly grin.

"Ok, ok. Don't start with that just yet. I have to start my last day in order to finish it."

"Yes, we'll continue this later." He flicked off the covers and made his way to her. They kissed for a mere 10 seconds before she pulled away.

"We have to go."

"Ok you wait in the car. I need to throw on some clothes first…"

* * *

Even though Sara was told she wasn't the "best" driver, she treasured the task. She looked forward to driving to and from work. Unfortunately she was too big to fit behind the wheel, so Grissom had been driving her everywhere for the past month. It would all be over soon.

Before she could even open the door, Grissom was already out of the car and doing it for her. "I can still get out of a car you know."

"I know. I like helping you." He gave her his hands and she took them.

"Thanks. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." She gave him a peck on the lips and headed for the entrance. He watched her go and drove off.

* * *

"Hey Sara, excited for your last day?"

She glared at Hodges, "Do I even need to say anything, or does my face say it all?"

"No you're good. I take that as a no."

"Correct. Now what do you have for me?"

Sara had some swatches to trace. That only took 15 minutes. She was sitting for what felt like hours, but really only 30 minutes. _God these lab stools are killing my back._ She shifted on the stool _No, ugh._ She took a few deep breaths. A Braxton Hicks contraction. In the past two weeks she experienced half a dozen. They were coming more frequently than before, but nothing to be alarmed about. She documented the date, time, length, and intensity and Grissom kept Dr. Stuart updated. All was normal so she forced herself to relax.

"Man, you son of a bitch!" Sara grunted. This was the worst one yet. Only three more weeks until her scheduled due date. She was prone to pain but this was getting ridiculous. Dealing with the pain was easy; it was hiding it on her face that was proving to be the problem.

"What did I do now?" Hodges whined. He looked up from his test tubes. He saw the pained expression on Sara's face. "Sara, are you ok?" He actually looked worried.

She sucked in a breath before responding, "Yeah I'm fine. Just a Braxton Hicks contraction." She gave Hodges an apologetic smile. "It's over. Ah sorry I disturbed you. I've been bombarded with them recently."

"It's no problem. I'm glad you're all right. I'd like to know if you were going into labor so I could be prepared." He made her laugh.

"Trust me. You'd know if I was going into labor. Please don't push it. I still have three more weeks until my due date. I would like that time to relax and be with Gil."

"Ok. Glad you told me. Now that I'm aware of the situation, where was I?" He gave one of his puzzled looks and 'Ah-ed!', "Test tubes, right. I gotta get back to work. If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Hodges. Will do." Sara couldn't believe how understanding Hodges was. She didn't think he was capable of such actions. Grissom wouldn't believe her either.

* * *

Hunger got the best of Sara so she found the break room. Her day was almost over but she couldn't ignore the calling. She grabbed a water bottle and a bowl of grapes out of the "team" fridge and sat down. Her cravings had consisted of Gil's French toast, strawberry ice cream, and Twizzlers. Those were her favorite foods so it didn't surprise her. It sure surprised Gil. He knew Sara was usually healthy, but he thought it could be a lot worse so he didn't argue. He only encouraged her to eat more fruit so that's what she did.

Her eyes studied the break room. This would be the last time she could be in here for probably a month. She knew the baby would keep her busy, but she already missed her work. She didn't know how she was going to survive. _Ok maybe that was overkill. How am I going to last a month is better._ She was staring at the team picture hanging on the wall when something moved out of the corner of her eye. She whizzed around. _Speak of the devil._ Nick.

"Hey darlin' how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great." He knew she was lying.

"Come on now. I know you better than that." He sat in the chair next to her.

A laugh escaped her lips, "You're right. You know me too well." Her mind was elsewhere. "I don't know why, but I feel miserable. I should be ecstatic! Today's my last day working and I'll be home on maternity leave with Gil. But, I already miss the lab. It's my second home and I don't know how I'll last without it. I'm having a baby…I don't know what's wrong with me." She felt so stupid.

"That's completely understandable! You _love_ your work, not many people can say that. Being away for a month will be hard, but you'll make it through. Your baby will be a distraction. Just think of it as a long vacation. With an added bonus," he chuckled. "And there is nothing wrong with you! If you weren't feeling bittersweet I would think something's wrong with you!" He put his arms around her and continued, "You won't have to worry about a thing. We'll handle everything. Plus, we'll stop by and visit you when we can. I already have a sweet spot for your baby so I already know I'll spend more time at your house than here."

She couldn't describe how or what she was feeling. Next to Gil, Nick _always_ knew what to say. He always knew how to brighten her day. He was her "other" brother. Pep talks were his thing.

"Thanks Nicky. I honestly don't know what else to say. You always have a speech up your sleeve."

"See there's my Sara! You're welcome. Nothing makes me feel happier than to see you smile," he said. "I know what else will cheer you up."

"What could that be?"

"A going away party."

She looked at him bewildered. Right on cue, the rest of the team charged into the room. Catherine clutched the cake, Greg held the balloons, Jim carried the drinks, and Doc and the lab rats followed them. As if that didn't surprise Sara enough, Gil was the last to emerge.

"Happy Going Away Party!" yelled Greg. Everyone could only laugh at how childish he was. That's what Sara loved most about him.

"Thanks guys! Really you didn't have to do this! The baby shower was two weeks ago! Aren't you partied out?" She could believe what she was seeing. This was incredible. If shock couldn't bring her into labor, nothing could.

"No way! You've been counting down the dreaded days. We had to throw you an official last day party!" Catherine insisted.

"Yes, you're a part of our CSI family and we're going to miss you!" said Jim.

Sara couldn't help herself. "So how long have you known about this?" she directed at her husband.

"Ever since the baby shower. I'm a pro at keeping secrets now." He was so proud of himself. He was horrible at keeping things from Sara, but this proved him wrong.

"Ah I see. Well done. I had _no_ clue what was going on. One minute I was talking to Nick and the next you guys were bringing in a party."

"What can I say; we're good at what we do," said Greg.

"So ready to cut the cake?" Catherine placed it in front of Sara.

"Oh yeah!" Sara read the writing on the cake. _We'll Miss You Sar!_ Then she took the knife and cut right down the middle.

* * *

After every crumb was devoured, the real conversation kicked in. Nick finally asked the one question that failed to come up,

"What do you guys think you're having?"

"Why? Are you placing bets?" asked Grissom.

Greg snickered, "Already did."

"Way to play it cool, man!" scoffed Hodges.

"Sorry Griss, it's true. But that would be very unlike us."

He had a point. He remembered back a few years. Warrick. He got the lab started on fun bets. He missed him terribly…

"Honey, you ok?" Sara touched Grissom's hand.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." She looked at him an extra second then focused back on Nick's question.

"We think we're having a girl. But who knows, as life has done, it could throw us a curveball."

Grissom couldn't help but think _Baseball analogies._

"Why do you say that?" asked Doc.

"Ever since I found out that's what I've thought. I just have this feeling…" she was cut off by Catherine.

"Mother's Intuition."

"I guess so!" agreed Sara. She never thought of it that way, but Catherine had to be right. She hoped her gut feeling was right otherwise some intuition that would be.

"Have you decided on names yet?" Catherine asked eagerly.

Grissom couldn't help himself, "Yes! We have it narrowed down to two names. One for a girl and one for a boy."

"Well?" Greg fussed.

"For a girl we decided Halley Renée. And for a boy, we decided Ryan Warrick." Sara's voice was shaky. She didn't realize it until after she said Warrick's name. She and Grissom had come up with it together, but she had yet to tell the team. It wasn't just her though, everyone else grew silent. The room was so quiet, a pin could drop. She didn't think it would be as awkward or uncomfortable, but it was. At hearing Sara's voice, Grissom reached for her hand. Even though Sara was stubborn at showing her emotions concerning Warrick, he knew she was hurting. When a part of Grissom died along with Warrick, so did a part of Sara. That's what killed Grissom the most.

Finally the silence was broken and the tension eased. "Those are beautiful names. I love them both." _Thank you Cath._

"I'm sorry. We didn't think that would cause so much-" Nick cut Sara off.

"Don't you dare. We were not expecting that so it caught us off guard. It's a wonderful gesture and we couldn't ask for anything more. It's a real honor to do that."

Sara had tears streaming down her face. She didn't realize it was so easy to go from happy to sad. Catherine also shed some tears. Nick moved to Catherine and put a comforting arm around her.

Sara wiped the tears away. "Ok that's enough doom and gloom for one day." She rolled her chair out and stood up. The first person she went to was Catherine. She whispered some things into her ear that only the two of them could hear. Catherine spoke some things back and tried her best to hug Sara back without squishing her.

Nick, Cath, and Greg had some cases to finish up, so it was cleanup time. All food and drink were consumed so just cups, plates, and napkins had to be thrown away. Sara was first to receive goodbye hugs. They told her they'd be by to see her before the big day.

"I love you guys so much. I'll find a way to thank you," urged Sara.

After all hugs and last minute words were exchanged, Sara and Grissom left without looking back.

**Awww I know this chapter was supposed to be happy, but it made me sad. It was bittersweet which made it all the more genuine. Hope you enjoyed reading it. **

**I'm guessing one or two more chapters until b-day. I'll have to see how things go. -Kait**


	13. When Harry Met Sally

**Again, this title doesn't belong to me. It fits the chapter as well as Grissom and Sara's relationship (ironically lol). I thought I'd give them some fun before the baby. Enjoy!**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 13: When Harry Met Sally

One week into maternity leave was having its benefits for Sara. Even though she missed work and hated being taken care of, she was starting to get the hang of it. It reminded her of her injury except she was at the point where moving was out of the question, so her bed and couch became her best friend. The only downside was being home alone. She did have Hank, who cuddled with her and kept her company. Also, the gang stopped by at least once a day. She really did have the best friends in the world. Between the accident, and now maternity leave, she had great appreciation for them. She could always count on them. She knew if she needed anything, they'd drop what they were doing to help.

Most of all she was grateful for Gil. He was her soul mate. She couldn't have reached the present point without him. He had done everything he could to ensure her safety and comfort. She had to come up with something to make up for all the off time he put in recently. She'd lost count of how many off days he'd taken. That was one of the reasons why she felt guilty for missing his presence. She realized he needed time to himself, but it was only natural to miss him.

While Sara was making some tea, Catherine called asking if she could stop by. Of course Sara said yes. This was perfect. She'd be able to get some advice on what to do. Maybe Catherine would have a trick up her sleeve…

* * *

No sooner had Sara hung up with Catherine; she was knocking on the door. Hank started barking up a storm. It took Sara a little longer to reach the front door. She shushed him and let Catherine inside.

"Hey how are you doing?" Catherine asked giving Sara a quick head to toe analysis. "You look great! I take it Gil has been treating you well?"

Sara motioned Catherine to sit next to her on the couch. "Thanks! I'm doing surprisingly great. Haven't gone crazy yet," she continued, "And yes Gil has been wonderful. I'm the one sitting on my butt all day and yet I'm more tired than he is. He's been going non-stop, between here and work. It's insane. I don't know how he does it."

Catherine shook her head. "Gil is the Super Man I never had. You're one lucky woman!"

"I am." Catherine could tell something was on her mind.

"What is it?"

"Man, are all CSIs mind readers?" Sara asked. "Well I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to make it up to Gil, you know, for all that he's done for me. It's just, I'm not as mobile as I used to be, ha, and I don't know what I could do."

Stumping Catherine was impossible. She knew what to say before Sara was done talking. "I understand. The same thing happened to me with Eddie. Too strenuous to go out to eat yet too cheesy to make him a home cooked meal." Thoughts were flying through her head. "I got it. How about a movie night? Doesn't involve any going out to eat or cooking. Microwave some popcorn, pop a few sodas, and throw in a movie. You'll still have the comfortable atmosphere of your home. You could snuggle under the covers, give _him_ a massage. Even though it might seem like a little gesture, it _will_ have a big effect."

"You're a genius. I've been sitting here all afternoon trying to come up with something extravagant when I didn't have to in the first place. You know Gil, he takes everything whole heartedly. Even if I were to order takeout, he'd love it. Thank you so much Cath." Sara hugged Catherine.

"It's no problem. I'm glad to help. Now you're planning this for tonight?"

"Yes."

"Ok is there anything you need me to get before shift?"

This struck Sara. She didn't mean for Catherine to have to go out shopping for her. But they were out of popcorn and soda. Plus the movie hello! "I don't want you running around before shift. You've already done so much for me. I'd feel bad asking you for more."

Catherine held out her hand. "Stop right there. You can't have a movie night without a movie, popcorn, and soda. Do you have all those things?"

"Ugh, no."

"Exactly. Tell me what you need and your wish is my command."

"If you insist...um we're out of popcorn. Butter is fine, why not. Gil likes Coke. I'll have Sprite. And um God the movie! What is a good movie for this occasion?"

"Popcorn check. Soda check. Movie…well you don't want horror. Action/adventure nah. Maybe a comedy or a romance? Or both?" It was hard coming up with romantic comedies on the spot. They shot out a list of ones that came to mind. They finally agreed on the perfect one.

"When Harry Met Sally," they said simultaneously.

* * *

Everything was set. Catherine was out and back in less than an hour. The timing was down to the wire. After Catherine helped Sara set everything up it was five o'clock. Grissom was due home at six. That gave Sara enough time to shower and slip into something sexy (as sexy as an almost nine month pregnant woman could). She studied herself in the mirror. _I hope this does me justice!_

Sara was letting Hank in when she heard the front door slam. "Honey, I'm home!" She stepped out from the kitchen and watched as Hank pounced on Gil. "Hey Hank! Off boy off!" He scooted Hank off his knees and set his briefcase down. He gasped when he saw her. It wasn't her standing there not making a sound, but how she looked. She took his breath away. Her naturally curly hair was down at her shoulders, and her makeup brought out her eyes. She was wearing a black dress that made him fall in love all over again.

"What's all this? Are we going out?"

"No, but I planned something for us. I had no idea how to show my thanks for all you've done, so I had Cath help me out. How would you feel about a movie night on the couch?" His eyes wandered to the couch and saw Sara had set everything up. Blankets, glasses, a bowl with a bag of microwave popcorn ready for popping, and a DVD case. Grissom was stunned. Just seeing how happy Sara was was enough. She didn't have to go through all this for him.

"Honey this is amazing! I'm shocked! I love it already!" He grabbed her and locked her into a passionate kiss. Hank wasn't fond of his mommy and daddy's pda. He started jumping on the back of Grissom's legs.

"I guess that means it's time for you to shower. While you do that, I'll pour the drinks and make the popcorn."

"Ok. I'll only be five, ten minutes tops." He was already running up the stairs. He couldn't wait to get his night started.

* * *

Grissom was out of the shower and dressed in five minutes. Sara dressed up for him, so he figured he'd dress up for her. He put on his best suit. He thought this might be a little overboard, but if Sara was willing, then so was he. If he would've known he would've walked in carrying a bouquet of roses. _I should've done that anyway!_ As he passed the mirror, he gave himself a last look. _Good._

He descended the stairs to find Sara already sitting on the couch. He came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" he said in a husky voice.

"Oh! You scared me! Hmmm I wonder who you could be. My lover, possibly?" She removed his hands with hers and looked up. "Hey there."

"Hey sweetie. You're a good guesser." He plopped down next to her.

"Well I knew it couldn't be Hank so," she joked. "You look great! You didn't have to put on a suit for this." She handed him his drink and he took a sip.

"I know, but you dressed up for me," he paused. "Too much?"

"Non," she said with a French accent. She reached for the popcorn bowl. She popped a piece into her mouth and flung a piece at his.

Grissom flinched and threw a piece back at her. This forced them into a laughing fit. They didn't even notice Hank eat a piece that fell (or was thrown) onto the floor. This was the time to let loose and they didn't miss a beat.

"Are you full?" Sara said in between laughs.

"From the popcorn yes. But not from you."

"Aw that was really sweet. Thanks hun." Sara cocked her head and Grissom laid a hand on her face. Their eyes were locked on each other. Nothing could distract them. It was like they were under a spell. Blinking wasn't an option, until a bark took them out of it.

"Ok then. I guess it's time to start the movie." Sara started to get up but Grissom stopped her.

"Let me."

"Thanks."

"What are we watching anyway?" He read the DVD cover, "When Harry Met Sally."

"Is that ok? Have you seen it before?"

"No, I haven't. What's it about?"

"Really? Well for starters it's a romantic comedy about a couple who deal with friendship, a relationship—how about we watch it?"

He detected the sarcasm in her voice. It turned him on. "Ok ok. Maybe then I'll understand it better."

Sara punched him in the chest. "You're such a smart ass." She hit the play button and the movie began.

* * *

The movie surprised Grissom. He thought it'd be a sappy romance, but it was pretty good. Both he and Sara got some hardy laughs out of it. Halfway, he could feel Sara doze off a couple of times. She finally rested her head on his shoulder. They were sharing a blanket and he didn't think Sara could look any cuter. He insisted he carry her up to bed if she was too tired to finish the movie, but she refused.

After two hours the closing credits were on the screen. Grissom was just resting his eyes when the music startled him. He remembered Sara falling asleep and was afraid he woke her. She was still resting on his body, sound asleep. He flicked off the TV and picked her up. _I need to build some more muscle. I'm weak since the last time I did this._ As he reached their bed, she stirred. "Gil?"

"Hi. I'm sorry I woke you." He set her down with uttermost ease. "You fell asleep on the couch and there was no way I could wake you."

She sat up. "That was nice. I can't believe you managed to carry me up the stairs," she hesitated. "You didn't hurt your back did you?"

Grissom chuckled, "I'm fine. You know I'm _a lot_ bigger than you. You're a piece of cake to carry."

Sara shook her head in disbelief. "You're funny you." She reached for the zipper on her dress. _How did I get this on before?_ She grunted in frustration.

"Here, let me get that for you." Grissom undid the zipper and helped slide the dress down. "Would you like one of my shirts?"

"Don't I always?" Grissom pulled out one of his old baseball shirts from the dresser. He was more than happy to put it over Sara's head. Once the shirt was on, he lifted it back up again.

"What, what is it?" asked Sara. He could hear the tiredness in her voice. She was exhausted.

"Nothing it's just-" he was overwhelmed by her stomach. She followed his eyes.

"My stomach? You've seen it every day." It was true. Every morning, night, whenever he got the chance, he'd admire it. Sara wondered what had him so mesmerized. He'd looked at it this morning.

"I know. I still can't believe our baby's in there. There haven't been any drastic changes lately, but just enough to notice. You're beautiful. Pregnancy suits you well."

He cracked her up. She knew he was being sincere, but the wording he used was-indescribable. "Yeah if you like me inflated," she paused. "I agree. Not the weight gain, but everything else. It's incredible. Having another person inside of you. The feeling is extraordinary. I never thought it could be this-" she was at a loss for words. Everything and anything about her pregnancy was whirling through her brain. It was all jumbled.

"Remarkable," he finished.

"Yes. And so much more. I'm really glad we're able to experience this together."

"Me too. There is no other person I'd rather be with than you Mrs. Grissom."

"Mr. Grissom." She flicked her finger. He took off his shirt and shorts and hopped into bed. She nuzzled into his chest and closed her eyes. It wasn't longer until her breathing was steady. _Sleep._

"Goodnight honey," Grissom breathed into her hair. He heard Hank trot into the room. He collapsed onto the floor and soon he was snoring. "Night boy."

**Sooo how was it? It's crazy how similar our couple is to the movie. Anyways I finally found a way to include Hank! He needs some family time before the baby. WHICH is next chapter! I really think I'll have 16 chapters instead of 15. We'll see. -Kait **


	14. Realization

**This chapter is the start! I'm not at all experienced with this so bear with me here. As always we have some romance, worry, concern, angst. But there's also some denial? It all depends on how you interpret it. Ah I hope it satisfies!**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 14: Realization

The smell of Gil's French toast woke her up. The aroma filled Sara's nostrils, sending a signal to the baby. A kick forced her to sit up. She couldn't blame the baby, but this early in the morning? She read the clock; nine. _God that's early!_ As if that wasn't enough, a contraction hit. She had to position herself to ease the pressure off her back. She propped herself up on her elbow and waited. At the peak of the contraction Gil walked in. _Great._ She tried her best to conceal her pain, but it was hopeless.

"What's wrong?" He set down the tray of food and sat on the bed. She wasn't looking at him. She had to focus on something other than him. He felt her stomach and knew the answer to his question. "That's a strong one."

"It's ending." She could finally make eye contact with him. She smiled. "Don't worry. It's over. I'm fine."

_Hmmm._

"You made me breakfast in bed?" Sara asked.

"Yup, your favorite. My one of a kind French toast topped with strawberries, bananas, and a squirt of syrup." By this point, Sara sat up against a pillow. He placed the tray on her lap and handed her a fork and knife. She was in the middle of cutting when he said,

"I don't have any lectures today."

"Oh," she took a mouthful, "that's great. You finally get a break."

"That gives me the whole day to spend with you."

"You don't have to spend the whole day with me. All I do is go from here, to the couch, and back again. You'll be bored out of your mind. I know I am."

"I want to. Besides you have to stay off your feet. We could lie in bed, watch TV, lie in bed some more."

Sara giggled. "Well ok. I'm in no position to argue. Now how about you eat some of this with me?" She didn't even give him a chance to answer. She brought the fork to his mouth and he took a bite.

"Man I'm a good cook."

"Yes you are. Now take this," she handed him the tray, "and come back to bed. You _and_ the baby woke me up." He practically flung the tray on the dresser and climbed into bed. He didn't want to admit it, but he was tired himself. Sara arranged herself in her normal position and drifted off to sleep. He followed her and closed his eyes. He needed this.

* * *

"Sara?" Grissom stirred and woke up to an empty side of the bed. _Probably had to stretch her back._ He dressed in his tee and headed for the bathroom. As he turned into the kitchen, Sara's back was facing him. It looked like she was making something.

"Hey hun."

Sara whirled around. "Hey. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No not at all. It was about time I got up. Wow what time _is _it?" He squinted at the coffee maker. "One o'clock! We slept four more hours!"

She pointed to him. "You slept four more hours. I slept two."

"You've been up for two hours? How come?" puzzled Grissom.

"The baby," she said. "Don't look at me like that. Same old Braxton Hicks. Nothing to have a heart attack over." She brought her mug of tea over to the bar and sat down.

"At my age, I could."

"Ugh I shouldn't have said that. I was joking. If you wouldn't worry about me so much you'd be in the clear." He raised his eyebrows. "You're fine. Do not stress over me."

"How can I not? You should've woke me up. I could've helped you."

Sara rolled her eyes. "With what?"

"I—could've massaged your back, or made you some tea…I could've been there for you."

She grasped his hand. _God I love you._ He was such a sweetie. She couldn't help but think he was hot when he talked sappy. She hoped she didn't blush at the thought. She was snapped back into reality with his next comment.

"Wait- that would make it two contractions in two hours. You've never gotten them that close before. Maybe we should call Dr. Stuart…" he rambled on but she stopped listening. She went right back to her thoughts.

_I knew it wouldn't be good with the first word out of his mouth. He's right though. How come I didn't realize it sooner? Relax. Play it cool. Maybe he won't see I'm distressed. _

_Two in two hours. And they weren't measly contractions. Oh God it can't be. This baby isn't due for another week. Calm down. It's probably because I've been sleeping so much. Lying down for hours on end never pleased the baby. Maybe they'll stop._

"Sara are you listening to me?" She didn't even realize he asked the question three times already.

"Yeah. You're not wrong, but I don't think it's anything. I probably waited too long to stretch. We'll keep an eye on them and if I have more in a short time, we'll call the doctor. Ok?" Grissom nodded.

_She knew how to pull off a convincing act. She had a point, too. You can't always jump to one conclusion. _He wasn't imagining it._ She could be in labor. It was too soon to tell. I'll keep track if she doesn't. I won't leave her side._

"Ok. What would you like to do for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Uh well since I can't do much of anything, what would _you_ like to do? You probably need some fresh air. Why don't you take Hank for a walk? That will give me a chance to read without you starting at me." Her tone changed from teasing to agitated.

_So much for leaving her side._ "If that's what you want, I'd be happy to. I'll be back in half an hour. I'll have my cell, so call me for _anything_."

"Kay." _I have to convince him I'm fine. He'll be back in less than an hour. If anything were to happen it wouldn't be for a while. _She was telling the truth. Plus she was dying to read in peace.

* * *

After Hank's walk, all Sara and Grissom did was spend time on the couch. She read her book and he filled out his crossword. Hank was exhausted from the excursion with his daddy so he was asleep before he hit his bed.

Hours had passed. It was five o'clock. Grissom made a phone call to Dr. Stuart. Sara had had almost a dozen contractions throughout the afternoon. Of course, the inevitable was inevitable; their baby was going to make an early appearance. Grissom knew right away, but it took Sara some time to come out of her denial. She wasn't in _full_ denial because they weren't irregular contractions. She felt more and they were growing more intense each time. They were coming closer together, too. The doctor told them not to worry just yet. Until they were 10 minutes apart, or she had more than five in an hour, they could relax at home. Going on with their daily routine was in best interest for Sara.

Grissom cooked dinner for the two of them. He insisted they eat on the couch where Sara would be more comfortable, but she moved to the table. "Might as well. _Unlike _what I thought, during real labor, movement does not prolong the contractions. Shows who's been reading the baby book," she said. She smiled while saying it all. Yes she was wrong, but she was more embarrassed about it. It put a damper on her day knowing her husband knew she was going into labor instead of her.

"Honey this isn't a game of who's right and who's wrong. In some ways we were both right. Only time will tell, and in this case it did. Now I say it's time for me to clean up, and for you to lie down."

"You're right. See! You can't deny what's true." He flashed her a grin as he loaded the dishwasher. She climbed the stairs with Hank at her heels. If daddy wasn't with mommy he would be.

* * *

Sara had been sleeping for three hours. The circumstances were key, but this was crazy to Grissom. She was never one to sleep, so 13 in the past two days was unbelievable! Her head jerked. He leaned over to see what was going on when she lifted her head. "Hey Sar." He had his lamp on so she squinted to regain focus.

"Hi."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Sure," as she stretched her back. "I'm having another one." She changed from her back to her right side. At this point she was facing him. He couldn't imagine what the pain was like so he just took her hand in support. Her flushed cheeks turned pale.

"Bad?"

"Yeah-my water broke."

**Hahahahahaha evil! :) I couldn't think anymore today. I had to end it here.**

**Trying to make this realistic as possible without going overboard. At this rate, I hope 16 chapters work. Who knows, this might go into next week lol. Love feedback! -Kait**


	15. It's Time

**Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for! I warn you it's long so brace yourself! This had to be my favorite chapter of the story. Ah read, enjoy, and review!**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 15: It's Time

Grissom pulled back the covers and saw what Sara was talking about. His voice was caught inside his throat. He knew what he wanted to say, but no words were coming out. This was really happening. He was here physically, but elsewhere mentally. He couldn't think straight.

"We should get to the hospital. My contractions are almost ten minutes apart Gil. Gil!" Her mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out. He forced himself out of whatever he was in.

"Yeah ok I'm sorry. I'll grab you a new outfit. While you're putting that on I'll get your overnight bag." He was already fumbling for another one of his shirts and a pair of sweats. He couldn't believe he almost forgot about Hank. "Hank!"

"We can drop him off to the sitter's on the way. Get a move on Gil!" Sara flung her dirty clothes on the floor and put on the new ones. It's like they switched bodies or something. Roles were reversed. He was the one freaking out, not her. None of it made any sense.

They were in the car when another contraction hit. With deep breaths she would get through this. She had never experienced this much pain in her life. It was starting to become unbearable. That's when she snapped, "You need to get a hold of yourself right now! Gil, I need you. I need you focused and in control. Snap out of whatever trance you're in ok?" She had nothing to hold on to so she grabbed his hand and let all her frustration out. He winced in pain and that's when it all came tumbling out.

"You're right. I'm so sorry. I have no clue what came over me. It's like I wasn't in my body or something. You need me more than ever right now. I'm here for you babe." He started to get the feeling in his hand back. He gripped her hand to reassure her he was back.

"Thank you. The pain is becoming intolerable. I don't even wanna imagine the max," she sighed. "Let's do this. Let's go deliver this baby."

"I'm in."

* * *

A nurse wheeled Sara into her room. As Grissom has, Sara refused, but it was protocol. Grissom trailed close behind. "We're going to let her change into a gown and hook her up to the monitors. This will give you time to call any friends or family members. We'll wait for you before we check her out." Grissom and the nurse helped Sara into bed.

"I'm going to call Catherine. She'll let everyone know. Ok?" He kissed her on the lips and pulled out his cell. He waited until he was in the hallway to dial the number. His hand was shaking. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Gil. Why are you calling me? Is everything alright?"

"It's time."

"What? Sara's in labor? When? How long? Gil!"

"Catherine calm down! We just got here. Sara's been having contractions since this morning. Don't worry, we kept the doctor informed. Her water broke about half an hour ago. The nurse is kind enough to wait for me to get off the phone with you before checking how far along she is. I'll call you when I find out. Ok?" he said all in one breath.

"Oh my God. Ok. Ok. I'll let the guys know. Ah I'm so excited! I'll be waiting for your call. I might just have to head over there right now-"

"I gotta go Cath. I'll keep you posted. Bye." He clicked the phone shut. Wow Catherine could jabber when she was overly excited.

He rushed back into the room. Sara was in the bed clutching the side bar. Time was flying by. She was having another contraction. He could see it on the monitor. "Hey honey I called Cath. Boy was she excited. I said I'd keep her posted. Though she might forget that and come here instead." She tried to smile but it was more like she was gritting her teeth. He saw the line on the monitor start to go down. "It's almost over." She exhaled a sigh of relief and looked at him.

"I'm surprised she's not here already. I thought she would be because of her EPSN," she joked. The nurse was back in the room. She was putting her rubber gloves on.

"Ok Sara if I could have you just relax and lie back. I'm going to see how far along you are. Now take a deep breath, good. Thank you, that's it. You're seven centimeters dilated. Shouldn't be long now. I'd guess a couple more hours." She smiled a genuine smile. "I'll inform the doctor on your status and she'll be in shortly." She took the clip board and exited the room.

"You'll get through this. You're doing great. I'm here. Just find your focal point, remember?" he recalled reading that in the baby books. He knew she couldn't focus on him so she had to focus on something.

"I know. As long as you're here with me. Just don't leave ok?" she added, "I already found my focal point." She pointed to the teddy bear that was sitting on the window sill. "It must've been here from the last delivery."

* * *

"Gil! How's she doing?" Catherine asked.

"She's hanging in there. She's seven centimeters dilated. The nurse said it should be a couple more hours." All Grissom could hear was squealing from the other end.

"That's wonderful! Everyone here is really excited. I wouldn't dare, but for those who did place a bet, man they are getting anxious."

"I'm glad to hear that…I think."

"Yeah so are you up for some company? Not everyone has to come, but you'll need to take a break from that room."

Grissom thought for a moment. "Sure. That's a good idea. If I'm out here with you someone has to be in there with Sara."

"Great! I'll come by with Nick and Greg. Brass probably won't be able to get away until later."

"Ok. We're on the third floor. I'm not sure if they'll let you in, so text me when you get here."

"Gotcha. See you soon. Oh and tell Sara we love her!"

"I will. Bye." He heard the other line click. Knowing they wouldn't be here for another 10 minutes or so, he went back to Sara. He was pleasantly surprised to see her smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Catherine is coming with Nick and Greg. You're ok with that?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure. I'd feel better with someone with you if I went to get a cup of coffee or something."

"My worry wart. Wasn't I fine when you were out talking with her?"

She had a point. "Yes-"

"See. What did I tell you?"

Nothing could break their smiles. "Cath said to say they love you."

"Aw that's really sweet. I love them too." _Buzzz._ _Buzzz._ She could hear the vibration coming from his pocket. "I wonder who that could be."

"They're here."

It wasn't five minutes later there was a knock at the door. Grissom waved them to come in.

"Hey guys! How ya doing Sara?" Nick asked. He gave Grissom a pat on the back and Sara a kiss on the cheek.

"I've been better. You were able to escape the lab?"

"Yes we were!" said Greg.

"Could you be any more compassionate Greg?" asked Catherine. "It'll get better. Don't worry. In less than two hours you'll have a new baby in your arms."

"I know. I can't wait," Sara said. Grissom happened to look at the monitor and saw a contraction was starting. He wouldn't have known because there wasn't a hint of it on Sara's face. She didn't want to show any vulnerability. Even if it was her family. Maybe this was stressing her out more. Having more than just him in the room.

"Are you ok?"Anyone could tell there was something funny about the way he asked that.

"I'm having one," she managed to say with full composure.

"If this is too much with all of us in here, I could steal your husband away," insisted Catherine.

"No offense to you guys, but I would love that. Thanks."

"None taken. We'll go grab some coffee. Who wants to stay with Sara?"

"I will!" offered Greg. What a choice. Grissom eyed him with uncertainty. Sara rubbed Grissom's arm.

"He'll be fine. Won't you Greg?"

"Yes. I'll be a good little boy. Don't worry pops, she's in good hands."

So Catherine and Nick treated Grissom to a coffee and some cookies.

"How are you doing? Nervous or excited?" asked Catherine.

"A little bit of both. I just hope Sara's ok. She can tolerate pain ok it's just she's already so exhausted."

"That's how every dad-to-be feels. And every woman gets through it."

"Yeah and we all know Sara. She's abnormally strong so it'll be a walk in the park," said Nick.

"God I hope so," pleaded Grissom.

"It might not be a walk in the park, but just think what it'll be like to hold your baby for the first time. It's the most life changing experience you'll ever have," said Catherine recalling what it was like for her when she had Lindsey.

* * *

Over the course of an hour and a half, Catherine, Nick, and Greg took turns with Grissom. They spent a few minutes with her then the next person came in. It was a God sent to Grissom. He felt guilty leaving Sara's side, but he needed the rest too.

It was a little after 11 when things got crazy. Sara's contractions were only a minute apart. They were so long and close together she could swear they were overlapping. Dr. Stuart came in and asked Catherine, Nick, and Greg to leave. She concluded Sara was fully dilated and ready to go.

"Are you ready Sara?" Dr. Stuart asked as she was putting on her gloves. There were two nurses on call in the back. They had a station all set up for the baby.

"Yes," she huffed. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Grissom patted her head while the doctor positioned her legs.

"Sara you hold your right leg back, and Gil you hold the left one," the doctor instructed. Both did as they were told. "Ok Sara, on the next contraction I want you to give a big push ok? Go for as long as you can if they contraction is too much."

"Ok," Sara said. She was exhausted. She was running on next to nothing. She was in desperate need of an energy boost._ I've gotten this far. There's no turning back now! Once this is all over, my baby will be in my arms. _"It's starting." She grabbed Grissom's arm as the contraction hit.

"Ok Sara this is a big one. Give it everything you have," said the doctor. Sara gave it more than everything she had. It was excruciating pain. Not even the baby books could've prepared her for this. She just wanted it to end.

"Oh my God."

"It's ok Sara. You're doing great! Breathe. Do the exact same on the next one. You'll have this baby out in no time." Sara was doing amazing. Grissom couldn't be more proud. Though he could feel guiltier. If he could take away her pain he would. _This will all be over soon._ As he held her leg back he continued to pat her head. She was drenched in sweat.

Another contraction hit. The process continued for what felt like hours. It was fifteen minutes and the baby's head was finally showing.

"I can't do this anymore. Make the pain stop!" Sara yelled.

"The head's crowing Sara! Only a few more pushes and you can hold your baby," Dr. Stuart said. "Come on Sara. You're not a quitter."

"No. I'm. Not." said Sara in between grunts. The doctor didn't have to tell her the head was crowning. _Why did I agree to all natural! I must be crazy!_

"I love you honey. You're doing great. You're almost there," encouraged Grissom.

Sara heard what Grissom said, but didn't absorb any of it. It ticked her off so you would think all she wanted to do was attack him. With all the determination in the world, she gave one last push. By now, she was leaning up from the bed. She could swear her body was being split in half. _Come on!_

She could finally breathe. The set of cries could be heard a mile away. "Congratulations Sara! You did it!" said the doctor. "You have a beautiful baby boy." Sara let her head drop to the pillow. The doctor held up their baby and put him on Sara's stomach. She gave Grissom the honor of cutting the cord. Both Sara and Grissom were transfixed.

"Here's our Ryan Warrick. He's beautiful," said a teary eyed Sara.

"He is!" replied Grissom. Tears were filling his eyes as he caressed his baby's head.

"He's got your eyes," laughed Sara.

"And your curls," Grissom said. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. This was what he and Sara did together. After Dr. Stuart volunteered to take a family photo, she had to take Ryan to get cleaned up. Grissom sat down on a chair next to Sara when she was getting cleaned up. He wanted to wait a few minutes to tell the guys. He had a son!

* * *

It was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Greg was sitting in the chair twiddling his thumbs, Catherine had her head in her hands, and Nick was pacing the room like a maniac. His chuckling is what grabbed their attention.

"You guys ok?" he asked.

Greg's head shot up. "Ah Grissom! Sara had the baby?"

"Yup!"

"Well don't keep us waiting in suspense! Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Nick eagerly.

"We have a boy!" Excitement filled the room. Catherine ran to Grissom and gave him a hug. She was so happy for him and Sara. They had a son!

"Can we see her?" asked Nick.

"I think so. They were done with her when I left. Come on!" he motioned them to follow him. They arrived at room 324. Grissom snuck a peek before the others to see if Sara was ready. She was sitting up with a bundle in her arms. He opened the door and they followed him to the bed.

"Hey honey." He kissed her. "You're doing wonderfully I see."

"I am," she grinned and Ryan gave a coo. She loved the expressions on everyone's faces. She held up Ryan for them to see.

"Everyone, this is Ryan Warrick Grissom. He was born at 11:23 PM on May 7 at seven pounds, four ounces." He smiled at the sound of his name. They had done well. He liked it.

"He is adorable!" Catherine said as she stroked his cheek. "With his daddy's blue eyes he'd bound to be a heartbreaker. Yes you are." She lulled to the baby. He definitely was one of the cutest babies she had ever laid eyes on.

"Aw are you not the cutest geek baby ever?" asked Greg. Sara and Grissom scrunched their noses at the comment. Nick gave Greg a hard punch in the shoulder. "Ow! Why did you do that? No violence in front of Ryan!" Greg whined.

"You cannot use him as the excuse!" inserted Catherine. "You really need to watch your choice of words otherwise they're going to come back and bite you!"

"Ok. I won't use _geek baby_. I'll use Grissom baby instead. Better?" asked Greg.

"Yes. Very," agreed Grissom. He watched as his friends took turns holding his son. Luckily he didn't have to harbor all this joy today. He'd be able to experience it every day for the rest of his life. Greg was holding Ryan now. All Grissom could think was please don't drop him…

"So much for my mother's intuition," said Sara.

"And so much for my father's intuition…if there is such thing," said Grissom.

"It's alright! You'll have plenty of time to work it out. Besides, this will tick off _a lot_ of people. Especially Hodges," sneered Catherine.

"He bet I was going to have a girl?" sounded Sara.

"Yeah!" Catherine laughed. "And so did 75% of the lab!"

"I wasn't a part of that 75%," said Nick. He nodded his head in accomplishment.

"How dare you bet on my baby!" scolded Sara. After all that she and Nick had been through, she never thought he would bet money on her baby.

"Aw it was a joke Sara! I could use my winnings to buy him more stuff!" insisted Nick. He knew he'd have a hard time getting out of this one.

"_I _was joking," admitted Sara. "But, I'll take you up on your offer." She paused for a minute before asking her next question. She looked at Grissom and he shook his head. "Cath would you be Ryan's godmother?"

"And Nick would you be Ryan's godfather?"

Both Catherine and Nick were stunned at the offer. They were grateful enough to be in this baby's life, but his _godparents_? They both answered with a systematic yes.

"Sorry Greggo, but we figured you could be the uncle that spoils him rotten. What do you say?" asked Sara. Greg didn't take it personally at all.

"You bet! Me and your Uncle Brass will treat you like the king you are!"

"Ok. Ok. Enough's enough. How about we take some pictures and let these two sleep. They've got to be exhausted!" said Catherine. A tear had escaped her eye. She hated crying, but the offer took her heart away.

"Yeah I don't think you want to watch me breastfeed Ryan," suggested Sara.

They all huddled around Sara and Grissom. They got one of the nurses to take a bunch of pictures for them. After it was a time of long goodbyes.

"Bye, bye Ryan! We'll miss you! Don't worry; we'll see you and mommy in a couple of days." Catherine kissed the top of his head as everyone made their way out of the room. After everyone was gone, Sara patted the side of the bed.

"Come on, you can fit. You did last time I was in here."

"That was just you. Now we have you _and_ Ryan." Sara rolled her eyes and scowled at Gil. He should've been beside her already.

"Ok. Ok. Here I come," Grissom said as he leaned next to Sara. He put one arm around her, and used his other hand to play with Ryan's fingers. It was still so surreal how tiny they were. With the little might that Ryan had, he held Grissom's thumb. This was a moment he would never forget. No, this was a day that he and Sara would never forget. One of the best days of his life. He couldn't wait for Sara to be discharged so they could start their lives with their son.

**Squeal! I couldn't stop smiling while writing this chapter! Wow over 3,000 words! I hope it wasn't too long, but I **_**could not**_** stop my fingers from typing! Did I surprise you all? Were you expecting a boy? I realized it was my duty to honor Warrick. (I planned on it being a girl from the beginning so ****)**

**I'm glad Catherine and Nick are the godparents. And Greg and Brass being the uncles! Lol I don't want to end it here, so I think **_**one**_** more chapter? What do you guys say? -Kait**


	16. Visitors

**Sorry I meant to post this yesterday but I got sidetracked with other things. I think this is a cute chapter. Hope you like it!**

The Reality of It All  
Chapter 16: Visitors

Sara awoke to the sound of someone kindly shushing. After blinking she realized where she was. _I'm at the hospital. That's my baby. My baby, Ryan! Gil?_ She turned over and saw he was asleep on the couch near the wall. _He stayed all night on that mat. I'll let him sleep some more._

The nurse looked up and smiled at Sara. She pointed to the baby and Sara shook her head. Ryan was placed in Sara's arms. He was just waking up himself. He reached for her finger and started sucking. "You're probably hungry mister!" Sara whispered into his face. Without even noticing, the nurse left the room to give her some privacy.

As Sara was feeding Ryan she heard a squeak. Gil stretched and looked up to see Sara watching him. He covered his mouth from his morning yawn then smiled at her. He tip toed over to her side, not wanting to disturb little Ryan.

Ryan must've been full because he turned his head into Sara's side. "He must want to snuggle with his mommy," stated Grissom.

"Or maybe he wants to play peek-a-boo with his daddy," Sara suggested.

Grissom smirked and leaned into Sara's arm. If his son was playing peek-a-boo, his daddy could only play along. Just as Sara lifted her arm, Grissom could see Ryan. "I see you!" laughed Grissom. "Wait until I teach you to play hide-and-go-seek! Sara rolled her eyes. Their baby was hours old, and Gil was already getting ahead of himself.

Sara picked up Ryan and moved him closer to her chest. "We don't want you hiding, do we? No!" she giggled. She put a spit up rag over her shoulder. After she finished burping Ryan, she asked, "Want to hold him?"

Grissom loved the way Sara interacted with their son. She was already a terrific mother. Just the way she held him, talked to him, and even looked at him. It was a sight to see. When she said she could never have kids, he didn't believe her at all. "I'd love to." He held his arms out and brought Ryan into his body. He was so tiny, but so warm. "He's our toasted mini marshmallow!"

"He is. Warms you up in seconds!" Sara said. She could stare in awe and wonder at Gil and Ryan. He claimed he was too old to be a father, but he was wrong. He was meant for this.

"How are you feeling?" Grissom asked Sara. She hesitated, looking for the right answer.

"Drained and empty." She put a hand to her flat stomach. "But in a good way. I'm glad he's finally here." Ryan nestled into his daddy and closed his eyes. The day had just begun and he was already tired. "Maybe we can get this little guy home today. You know how hospitals treat women these days. They kick um out after one day."

"That is true. In this case, that's a very good thing. I know how much-" she cut him off.

"You hate hospitals. Yadda, yadda. I can't wait to get home. To see him in _his_ room that's been empty for months. He'll love it, if he's anything like you."

"Without a doubt, he'll love it," Grissom said. Ryan twitched in response. "I think he's ready to go home, too."

* * *

Sara and Ryan were well enough to go home that afternoon. He was turning out to be an angel. Like all newborns do, he woke up throughout the night, but only a few times. Sara and Gil took turns getting up. Gil got most of the dirty diapers, but he didn't mind at all. He would get up for Sara; the only problem was the feeding. As the first few nights went on, they developed a schedule that worked for them. They were grateful to be getting whatever sleep they could get. The team's rocker was doing wonders. As Sara fed Ryan, she rocked back and forth. If the burping woke him, Sara hummed him back to sleep. He went out in a flash.

They knew the team would be dying to see Ryan so they gave them a call. They were respectful enough not to call themselves, probably because they didn't know the sleeping schedule, but Sara and Grissom thought that was crazy. Cath said they'd be over right after shift. Sara said she could whip up some sandwiches or something, but Cath said Nick was happy to pick something up. It had been less than a week since Sara saw her friends, but it was too long.

There was a knock on the door at 11:30. Grissom was in the kitchen and Sara was rocking Ryan upstairs. He answered the door and with wide smiles stood Nick, Greg, Catherine, and Jim. Nick was carrying bags of Chinese takeout. Grissom gave him a hand and unloaded the bags on the kitchen table. "Food! We've be eating whatever's lying around. Sara will be in her glory!" Nick laughed as he grabbed bowls and forks out of the cabinets.

"Where is Sara?" asked Jim. "I have yet to see her and Ryan. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the hospital. Ecklie would've made sure the Sherriff had my head!"

"Oh that's right! It's not a problem Jim. She's upstairs rocking Ryan. He's due for his nap."

"Man I wish I could take a cat nap at 11:30 in the morning. But no!" whined Greg.

"Oh hush up!" said Catherine. "A newborn _needs_ his rest."

"And that gives us time to eat!" Nick said as he rubbed his hands together. "I'm starved! That's what I like about takeout _delivery_; you don't have to smell the grub in the car."

"I know that was _so_ much trouble for you Nicky!" Everyone turned to see Sara coming down the stairs. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Sara! You look _good_! How ya doing?" asked Catherine. Sara answered as she was giving and receiving hugs.

"Thanks! I'm tired, but thank God I'm able to drink coffee again. It's a lifesaver!"

"Boy I know that feeling!" Catherine joked. Grissom handed Sara a bowl of rice and veggies and she joined everyone on the couch.

"Man the smell and taste of real food is gratifying! It's been so long..." she marveled at what she was chewing.

"Was Ryan ok?" asked Grissom.

Sara swallowed and nodded, "Yup. He ate and was out before I put him down. I can't wait to show you his room!" Sara directed at her guests. They'd get a kick out of the theme.

"I can't wait to meet this little fellow. I hear he's the splitting image of you two," Brass spoke.

"Yes, he's the cutest little bugger you'll ever see!" Greg practically sang.

"Shhh Greggo! He won't be 'the cutest little bugger you'll ever see' if he's woken from his nap!" insisted Sara. She wasn't so sure Ryan was a heavy sleeper.

"Sorry!" Greg said in a low tone. "It's true! And we haven't seen him in what like five days? He could've sprouted wings by now!"

"Easy there tiger. I'm sure it'll be awhile before that!" Nick said.

"Yes, and when that does happen, you'll be the first to know," Grissom reassured Greg.

"Okie dokie!" said Greg. He knew he'd be at least one of the first to know so he settled down.

The six of them continued to eat and chat about the recent days. How case loads were still as hot as ever, and how Grissom and Sara managed to sleep an average four to five hours a night. Mainly, how the lab was eager to have a visit from "The Grissom Family".

"I don't think that will happen for another week. Our little bug's immune system is still weak. We need to let it build up before he sets foot in that germ infested work place. You know I mean NO offense because I worship it, but I can't risk my baby catching anything Hodges whips up," finished Sara. She had thought long and hard about when would be the best time to visit the lab. Even though she was sleep deprived, she was sure on her decison. She could taste how close she was to seeing her field kit. She was thinking straight enough to know common sense. A week old baby and a crime lab did not mix.

She did get the crowd laughing, including her husband. "I don't work there anymore and I still think that was harsh!" Sara blushed at the comment. She admitted to no harm, so she thought the others wouldn't mind.

"No, no Gil it's fine. I remember I was that way with Lindsey. I don't even think I was this nice to let people into my house. Considering you just gave birth less than a week ago!" she corrected her answer, "With the exception of my mother and you, Gil." He beamed at her comment. Oh how "special" he was.

A whimper on the baby monitor sent Sara to her feet. "Sorry guys. Ryan probably needs a diaper change."

"I'll do it honey," Grissom offered.

"It's ok. I'll do it." Sara smiled at him. "While I do that, you can clean the dishes." Her smile widened. His only did the same. "When I'm done with him I'll call you guys up?" Sara suggested.

"Yes!" the four of them shouted.

"K. See you momentarily." Sara vanished up the stairs and Grissom started gathering empty bowls. Jim and Greg offered, letting Nick and Cath sit this one out.

* * *

Sara was swaying Ryan in her arms when they walked in. Everyone's breath caught in their mouths. The room was remarkable. The yellow walls were welcoming with open arms. As they stepped into the room the bugs on the wall were the first thing they saw. The bug themed décor had Greg laughing uncontrollably. Catherine was touched, Nick was amazed, and Brass wasn't the least bit surprised. Grissom was the "bug man". He'd be taken aback if it was anything other than insects.

"So, what do ya think?" asked Grissom. The look on Sara's face told him he already knew the answer.

"It's incredible," gasped Catherine.

"We knew the theme right from the start, but we never expected it to be-" Nick was cut off by none other than Greg.

"Bug Central!" Greg exploded.

"Yes, Greg, well that's because Gil is an en-to-mol-o-gist," Brass sounded out. Greg was a five year old trapped in an adult body. It was funny but it could be annoying.

"And your rocking chair completes it," said Sara.

"We were more than happy to do that," said Catherine.

"It does wonders. Ryan must know it was from you guys," spoke Grissom. Sara walked over to Brass and handed Ryan to him.

"And this is your Uncle Jim." Brass cradled Ryan in his arms.

"Hey little guy. You are _cute_!" Brass smiled and Ryan gurgled. "You couldn't have been blessed with a better mommy and daddy." Grissom put his arm around Sara. This was a sight to see. He had everyone he loved in this room. Every one of them would risk their lives for his son. Each other. They had already done so in the past. That wasn't about to change now. The bond they all shared only intensified. Grissom was so set in this moment; he didn't want to let it go. That was the reality of it all.

**Well I think that's the end. It's very bittersweet but very sad :( I did not think my story would go this far. Over 100 reviews! That's crazy for being my first story. I can't thank those who reviewed enough. Each one means a lot and only motivated me to written better. I don't think I can part with this story lol. I could go on if you guys were _really_ convincing, but I wouldn't want to push it.**

** -Kait**


End file.
